


Insulto

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: (?), (almost) rape, Burning, Case Fic, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, NSFW, Possessive Mycroft, Rediscovery, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: De todos los muros insuperables, ninguno es tan fácil de atravesar como los impuestos por el hombre.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. ángel nocturno

**Author's Note:**

> ¡He terminado! :D
> 
> ¡Maldita sea, siiiiiiiií! XD
> 
> Después de mil años finalmente acabé de editar esa cosita C:, bien, de acuerdo, aun me falta algo, pero es mínimo y el detalle está en los últimos capítulos, así que ¡bah! Entonces, empezaré con las aclaraciones sobre esta historia.
> 
> Para este fic me basé en los personajes de Granada TV, Colin Jevons y Charles Gray, respectivamente (puedes ver las fotos en esta misma historia en mi Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/991061897-insulto-i-%C3%A1ngel-nocturno), pero en versiones más jóvenes. Obviamente tú, amor mío, puedes imaginar a quien quieras :D. Solo quise agregar la imagen para que no tengas que ir a buscarla antes de leer :3.
> 
> Entonces, tengo una duda antes de empezar, esta historia rebasa los 54.5k (síp, sigo gritando de felicidad por haber terminado algo así en menos de un año XD). Primero, voy a publicar un capítulo a la semana, segundo, realmente me esforzaré por subirlos sin interrupciones, que sí... tal vez a ti te suene como una tontería, pero para mí es complicado conectarme incluso si es una vez a la semana. Así que de ahí viene mi pregunta... diablos, no quiero hacerlo pero la duda me carcome ><.
> 
> De acuerdo, aquí va... ¿estarías dispuesta/o a pagar por tener acceso a la historia completa? 
> 
> No será una versión diferente a lo que voy a publicar, pero en comparación, no tendrías que esperar 24 semanas más en leer el final. Tampoco sería excesivamente cara, yo diría alrededor de los cuatro dólares :D. Pero esta es solo una propuesta para tantear el terreno, ¿ok? Como ya dije, no habría ningún cambio en la historia ><. Eso es todo por ahora, te dejaré pensando en esto, espero que disfrutes este primer capítulo :D

—¡Señor Holmes, señor Holmes! —Ante los gritos del señor Melas y sus golpes contra la puerta, Mycroft se apresuró a dejar de lado el libro con el que planeaba pasar el rato hasta su hora de dormir. Fue rápido a su encuentro, imaginando una infinita cantidad de escenarios lo suficientemente negativos como para provocar tal desespero en el hombre griego—. Rápido señor Holmes, necesitamos su ayuda. —Sin esperar ninguna añadidura a la aclaración, frunciendo el ceño, Mycroft tomó su abrigo omitiendo decir palabra. Acompañó al señor Melas a la puerta del edificio.

El ama de llaves, agitada y notablemente nerviosa, colocaba las manos apretadas fuertemente contra el muslo de un pequeño hombre tendido sobre el suelo, húmedo por la reciente lluvia, aunque el sujeto parecía estar seco. Un examen minucioso, realizado mientras él y el señor Melas cargaban al hombrecillo dentro de su sala, le reveló su profesión, posición social, en adición a menesteres que le hicieron actuar más rápido de lo que hubiera merecido cualquier otro.

Basados en sus nada despreciables conocimientos médicos atendió la herida —no con exactitud mortal pero aún delicada—, junto a dos ubicadas en el antebrazo derecho y en el vientre. Mandó llamar a la policía y a un médico. Ello con la gracia y rapidez que solo quienes lo conocían se veían capaces de creer entre sus virtudes. Después de todo, un servidor y protector de la justicia como el pequeño hombre requería de una atención urgente aun si su supervivencia no estuviera asegurada.

Por fortuna, hizo lo correcto.

Y muy lejos de importarle la buena opinión del doctor o la incomodidad al tener demasiadas cabezas bajo su techo, Mycroft se alegró de corazón al saber que el detective inspector viviría. No obstante, la noticia de que no podría ser trasladado a un hospital a menos que despertara estuvo a punto de causarle cierta… _cosa_. Simplemente le desagradaba la idea. Si se mostraba capaz de soportar a los presentes se correspondía únicamente a su saber de que no estarían ni un segundo extra de los que serían requeridos.

A la llegada de la policía, en efecto, no dando ninguna explicación sobre cómo o por qué el inspector tuvo tal destino, seguido de haberle dado un agradecimiento "satisfactorio" y la promesa de alguna recompensa a la que ni siquiera prestó atención, Mycroft al fin pudo conocer el nombre del hombre a quien salvó.

Qué pequeño es el mundo, pensó.

Por otro lado, en adición a que Mycroft estaba masticando sus quejas por ser el inesperado anfitrión, su anhelo de volver pronto a su rutina lentamente comenzaba a molestarlo aún al saber que nada podía hacer si Greg Lestrade no volvía de la inconsciencia. Mycroft se consideraba un caballero, no perdería los estribos ni correría a nadie. Sin embargo su paciencia tenía un límite, el cual afortunado él, antes de poder sentirlo, las horas le mostraron el verdadero avance de su lento paso. Tan pronto como dieron las diez el señor Melas se retiró, luego de media hora lo hizo el ama de llaves.

Sabía que el doctor, —siendo el único imprescindible—no importa cuánto le pagara para cuidar al hombrecillo, inevitablemente llegaría la hora en que debía irse. Así fue que, apuntando las manecillas del reloj las doce menos quince, sin un indicio de fiebre o signos de que algo pudiera salir mal en el detective inspector, el doctor se retiró. Felicitándolo nuevamente por el increíble trabajo que había hecho con el paciente, un gesto de poca o nula utilidad comparado a quedarse y supervisarlo. Sin trabajo alguno eso último fue resguardado a la perfección en sus pensamientos.

Dos oficiales hacían guardia en el edificio, uno al otro lado de la puerta, uno en la entrada del edificio y al menos una docena patrullaba toda la zona. Mycroft se sintió ahogado. Tenía sueño. El cansancio le pesaba y un dolor de cabeza amenazaba aparecer en algún momento. ¿Acaso nadie dejaría a un policía adentro, cuidando de su superior? Si no supiera que se trataba de un hombre soltero habría propuesto inmediatamente que su esposa cuidara de él, se ofrecería incluso a pagar el transporte. Fuera de eso, seguro habría en algún lugar un médico o enfermera que estuviera dispuesto a vigilar toda la noche a un inspector de la Yard. Él consideró su trabajo terminado al haberle salvado la vida y prestando su sofá para que descansara.

Suspiró.

Dejar que el mal humor lo consumiera sería peor cuando llegara el prometido dolor de cabeza. En cambio ocupó una silla, sentándose a un lado del hombrecillo le miró atentamente. Su lectura viéndose interrumpida gracias a la incómoda presencia de esos hombres rodeándolo, por indirecto o lejos que estuvieran, sabiéndolos en los alrededores no lograría concentrarse ni intentándolo cien veces.

—¿Por qué nadie quiere venir a cuidarte? —cuestionó en un susurro, confiando en que la respuesta de algún modo llegara de la nada.

La situación no hacía sentido en Mycroft. ¿Lo acechaba un grave peligro?, ¿quién lo perseguía y le causó tanto daño? Sea lo que fuera, si no querían hacerle saber la posición de Lestrade, fallaban terriblemente.

A las doce con treinta el policía en el pasillo golpeó antes de entrar. Para variar los hombres apenas daban cuenta de su error y, siguiendo con lo que Mycroft pensó desde el principio, ellos se alejarían para no levantar sospechas. Le agradecieron de nuevo su cooperación —obviamente sin preguntarle su opinión al respecto— y ayuda antes de que ellos se retiraran, dejándole a cargo del inspector durante un periodo mayor e igual de indefinido.

Suspiró nuevamente. No entendía cómo su hermanito lidiaba con esa clase de policías.

Él, sin embargo, nunca adoptaría la imagen de hombre de acción, y antes de caer en cuenta, su cuerpo acostumbrado a cierto horario quedó rendido en la misma silla en donde se sentó. No fue sino hasta que el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana que un sonido le obligó a abrir los cansados párpados, su cuello amenazando hacerle gritar de dolor de mantener la posición otro minuto. A la luz tenue de una pequeña lámpara miró al hombre tendido en el sofá removiéndose. En alerta, de inmediato pensó las palabras correctas para no alarmarlo.

Unos grandes y profundos ojos castaños se abrieron de a poco, en seguida una mano pequeña se introdujo bajo la cálida suave manta, tocando su vientre plano y vendado. De alguna manera la falta de sueño en Mycroft le ocasionó ver la escena con inusual admiración, la tenue luz poco hizo en contra de tan inusual enfoque. Era, como el buen doctor Watson lo había descrito en el reciente borrador que Sherlock tuvo a bien prestarle hace casi una semana: un ratón. ¿Fue esa la palabra?

El tema quedó olvidado al ver esos grandes ojos enfocarse en su persona.

—¿Eres un ángel?

A Mycroft, pasmado, le golpeó un puño contra el pecho ante el tono adormecido y torpe de su voz. Al mismo tiempo le atacó un inusual deseo de soltar una carcajada, se preguntó sobre la estabilidad mental del ratoncito haciendo lo posible por no soltar ni una sonrisa.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso, inspector? —cuestionó de vuelta, sin negarse un poco de diversión.

—Charles me apuñaló un par de veces y luego quedé inconsciente… —dijo, cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse—. Y ahora que despierto me encuentro en un sofá diez veces más suave que mi cama, mientras un guapo hombre me vigila. Supongo que al final también hay un poco de paraíso dedicado a los de mi clase… —añadió las palabras finales en un susurro, debido a la cercanía de Mycroft, fue captado perfectamente.

Además, claro, establecido el hecho de que todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa inicial, sin oportunidad de defenderse, fue inevitable la caída un segundo golpe. Directo en el corazón. Retuvo incluso un poco de su aliento y la siguiente atrevida exhalación. No un suspiro.

 _No_.

Aliviado internamente ante el hecho de que las fuentes de mayor luz estuvieran apagadas, Holmes sonrió—. Aunque estoy agradecido por su halago, lamento informarle, mi querido inspector, que usted ha sobrevivido. Su desafortunado accidente ocurrió justo frente a mi casa. Con la ayuda de un vecino y mi ama de llaves lo trajimos aquí. El doctor se ha retirado hace un par de horas y, para no poner en peligro su ubicación, puesto que tampoco podíamos moverle hasta que despertara, la policía se ha retirado, dejándome a cargo de su cuidado —explicó, creyendo haber resumido el asunto de la mejor forma, pretendía alejar cualquier otro pensamiento.

—¡Oh, dios, yo…! —Dándose cuenta de su error, el pobre inspector subió las mantas, cubriéndose la cabeza. Susurraba palabras inentendibles, se removió inquieto. Saber si buscaba su arma para defenderse o si preparaba su huida, se alejaba mucho de la imaginación de Holmes, de igual manera, se apresuró a responder.

—No hay nada qué temer o lamentar, como un caballero le puedo asegurar que su secreto está a salvo conmigo. —Lestrade asomó sus ojillos, sus cejas arqueadas en pronunciada ansiedad. Mycroft sintió un repentino tercer golpe— .Todo estará bien —repitió, ofreciendo una sonrisa calmada—, mejor, ya que ha despertado.

—Definitivamente, es usted un ángel —susurró el hombre, tal vez con la intención de no ser escuchado, descubriendo un segundo después su rostro enrojecido.

Tras ello el cuarto y último golpe se estrelló contra Mycroft. Le resultó imposible comprender por qué pensar en ese como el último, aún si no vislumbraba gran parte de su significado, una fracción de su mente adormilada se le adelantó. Estuvo a punto de asegurar, pues, que al mirar directo a esa pequeña sonrisa el dolor en su pecho fue real.

—¿Cómo se siente, inspector? —preguntó, mirando hacia el lado contrario, confiando en que su mejillas ruborizadas no delataran en exceso su alteración.

—Mareado y con dolor, pero es soportable.

—Me alegra. Saldré un momento, estoy seguro de que habrá cerca algún policía a quien pueda avisarle de su despertar. Es necesario que sea trasladado a un hospital tan pronto sea posible. —Recibiendo un suave asentamiento del inspector Mycroft se levantó. Al pasar frente a él para llegar a la puerta, sin embargo, se vio detenido. Una pequeña mano lo sujetaba desde una de sus arrugadas mangas.

—Realmente se lo agradezco, en estas épocas un caballero de verdadero honor es difícil de encontrar.

Sin pensarlo, aunque en el futuro arrojaría toda la culpa al sueño, atrapó esa mano entre la suya, tan grande que parecía devorarla, se inclinó en una corta reverencia y haciendo uso de toda la gallardía que pudo reunir; colocó un beso por encima de los delicados nudillos. Al separarse, apreciando con placer en lugar de vergüenza el carmín en las mejillas de Lestrade, lo soltó y caminó tranquilo a la puerta. Dentro de sí maldecía su estupidez y atrevimiento ilógico, por fuera, se dedicó a llamar la atención de los oficiales.

Pronto su sala volvió a ser atestada de extraños.

No consiguió siquiera despedirse —aún si hubiera sido raro e incomprensible de su parte—, fue contrario a los hechos, suficiente para Mycroft el único segundo donde sus ojos hicieron contacto con Lestrade, le hizo saber que no pretendía despedirse. Su anhelo se mostraba en perfecta sincronía dibujado sobre los grandes ojos muy a pesar de no saber la razón. Nada le impidió aun así sonreírle antes de que se lo llevaran.

Sus adiós fue un hasta luego.

Su preocupación un anuncio.

Sus miradas una promesa.


	2. inquietud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo amor mío! :D
> 
> Primero que nada, déjame disculparme, cariño, porque estaba tan emocionada de publicar esta historia que confundí los archivos editados y por error abrí el documento que no estaba actualizado, así que publiqué uno con dos o tres errores que ya había corregido ^^U... ya publiqué el capítulo, ¿ok? lamento las molestias jajajaa XD
> 
> Ahora, segunda aclaración, hasta el capítulo diez u once (creo), escribí este fic con los personajes canónicos (aunque en el mismo rango de edad, osease más jóvenes), y no me decidí por Jeavons ni por Charles hasta después, este es un dato quizá totalmente irrelevante, la verdad es que me esforcé mucho para mantener las personalidades, pero ya sabes, esto de no hacer un terrible OoC con personajes que apenas se conocen en el canon es difícil, pero bueno... ya nada.
> 
> Tercera cosa; este capítulo está enteramente dedicado a venatrix720, porque sin ella y sus hermosos comentarios esta historia se habría quedado en un capítulo y la magia simplemente no hubiera sucedido C:, entonces, mil millones de gracias, cariño, sabes que eres una mis más grandes inspiraciones.  
> No escribo más.
> 
> ¡Capítulo!

Lestrade en verdad tuvo el fútil pensamiento de que algo pasaría tras el significado que intentó imprimir en sus ojos hacia al hombre que salvó su vida. A pesar de comprender las pocas probabilidades de que averiguara a cuál hospital lo trasladaron, una sutil ilusión se negaba a dejarse morir. Aún con sus malos pensamientos y reproches burlándose de él al haberse ilusionado por un efímero encuentro.

¿En qué pensaba? Obviamente el apuesto caballero no iba a tomarse la molestia de seguirlo después de tantas dificultades. Ya había hecho su parte, Lestrade debería estar satisfecho con eso. Comenzar a olvidar, naturalmente, debería ser el siguiente paso. ¿Qué esperaba ganar de todas formas? Ya transgredía la ley que juró proteger al tener esas antinaturales preferencias hacia su mismo sexo. Tomar parte en un romance junto a un atractivo hombre como aquel consistía en un paso que nunca, ni siquiera desde sus años mozos, se atrevió a dar. A pesar de las ocasiones en que hubo posibilidad u oportunidad de iniciar algo con quienes pudieron haber tenido real gusto y convicción, cual cobarde, nunca hizo algún movimiento. Rechazó a unos pocos, casi siempre terminaba escapando, jamás dando razones o excusas. Desaparecía.

Ser consciente de que a su edad sus labios todavía ignoraban la sensación de un beso ya resultaba humillante, creer además —haciendo un extremo uso de su imaginación— tener la capacidad de formar un lazo con el galante, alto y robusto caballero de ojos color niebla, sobrepasaba demasiado su ya limitada cordura. Un par de gracias, en caso de su repentina aparición, debería bastarle.

Tal vez como precaución alguna amenaza sería una buena idea.

Recordaba la conversación a medias, si bien paradójicamente conseguía sin problemas dibujar detrás de sus párpados los detalles del hombre, a pesar de la escasa luz; los matices, las sobras y las texturas, los ángulos cerrados quedaron grabados en sus ojos. Incluso después de tantos días parecía ser suficiente el solo parpadear para descubrir su imagen. Lo dicho en medio del dolor en su cuerpo, por otro lado, fue poco menos que un actuar descuidado e irresponsable. No importa si en verdad creyó estar en el paraíso mirando al guapo hombre, declarar de una forma tan desvergonzada su secreto mejor guardado estaba lejos de ser un movimiento digno de un Inspector de la Yard. Se obligaría, dado el cariz tomado desde su estupidez, a encontrar la forma adecuada de asegurar cero consecuencias.

Pudo haber alguna promesa de parte de esa erótica masculina voz, pero ello se encargaba únicamente de traerle un centenar de sueños indecentes —en los que Greg siempre se mostraba dispuesto a servir de coprotagonista—, en absoluto retribuía su carrera construida a través de años de esfuerzo. No sabría cómo actuar si al salir, viéndose liberado de ese terrible y deprimente lugar, se sorprendiera siendo llevado directo a alguna corte. Casi podría imaginarlo, teniendo aquel pequeño torpe aspecto los carroñeros en prisión lo devorarían en menos de una semana. Sabía defenderse, aun si los recientes hechos demostraran lo contrario, en relación a eso, nada saldría bien si llegara a verse rodeado de los mismos presos que se empeñó tanto en encerrar.

Tembló a la sola idea, ya sea que confiara o no en la palabra del hombre encantador, convenía hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez colocarlo delante del cañón de su arma y obligarle a olvidar, alegar demencia o simplemente acusarlo de difamación llegado el caso de ser en verdad enjuiciado, quizá…

—¿Se siente mal, debería llamar al doctor?

—No hace falta, estoy bien —replicó Lestrade, miró enojado al canalla rubio, molesto de ser interrumpido, esa no era la voz profunda que le apetecía escuchar.

—Yo digo, Lestrade, debería mostrarse agradecido, nadie es capaz de malgastar su tiempo libre poniendo una buena cara con quién apenas pronuncia palabra.

—No se lo pedí. Y créame, tampoco es afán mío pasar mi convalecencia admirando su irritación o deseo por estar en cualquier otro lugar —dijo, sentándose, observando de frente a Tobias Gregson y preguntándose en milésima ocasión la razón de su presencia.

Teniendo la Yard empleados con mucho mejores aspectos y modales, habían decidido enviar precisamente a quien menos quería cerca luego de haber cometido semejante estupidez al enfrentar a ese asesino aun sabiéndose desarmado, sin alguna ayuda más que su habilidad física. Ver el rostro pálido recordándole en cada mínimo gesto su tonto error lo enfadaba a niveles insospechados. Cada vez que se topaba a Gregson mirándole de reojo se alojaba en su pecho la sensación de que internamente lo reprochaba.

Los primeros días conservaba el optimismo de que pronto capturarían a Charles y así se ganaría su preciado espacio de soledad mientras se recuperaba, al declararse la imposibilidad de ello, le restaba entonces aguardar a que le permitieran volver al trabajo una vez se curara. Cuando tres secuaces del hombre se propusieron terminar el trabajo de su amo infiltrándose en el hospital, Lestrade lo dudaba mucho. Ser despedido quedaba fuera de cuestión, tener la atención de un asesino como ese, no obstante, le impediría volver a la fuerza de inmediato al salir de ahí.

—Iré a hacer una ronda, trataré de nuevo que alguien más haga la vigilancia. —Lestrade lo despidió en un gesto despectivo, tomó su libro y comenzó a leer.

Necesitaba, de nuevo, una distracción a su mal humor. Ya soportaba el hecho de que su hermoso caballero no iba a aparecer, aunado a las probabilidades de ser asesinado o descubierto por sus gustos _peculiares_ , verse obligado a resistir el mal humor de Gregson, enfrentarse a su retórica impertinente, el silencio fatigoso que los rodeaba desde el inicio de su estadía o la atención de sus ojos insistentes e incómodos, empeoraba en demasía las dos primeras situaciones.

En menos de diez minutos, arruinando un miserable extra la mala fortuna, se rindió, nunca se concentraría.

Intentando ya leer el mismo párrafo repetidas veces, finalmente lo dejó a un lado. Pensó en tomar una siesta y lo rechazó de inmediato, bajo toda la inactividad acumulada lo único que llamaba su interés consistía en un ligero paseo, quedarse un rato bajo el sol de plena tarde. La reciente —mala— comida le entregó la energía suficiente. No se arriesgaría, sin embargo. Algún enviado de Charles podría estar cerca y, aunque admitirlo para su propia mente le hacía revolver el estómago en la mayor de las ineptitudes, nada importaba cuánta energía almacenara, reponer la fuerza necesaria y pelear a ganar contra ningún débil malhechor, en sus actuales condiciones, no sucedería ni un pequeño solitario pensamiento positivo. Se esforzaría de una u otra manera en evitar traer de vuelta su mal humor.

¿No debería estar acostumbrado? Ser devorado entre la impotencia de ciertas situaciones debería indudablemente ya tener una buena parte de su espíritu. El saberse inútil en su trabajo, luego de la primera presentación del señor Holmes, a estas alturas correspondía haberse dejado caer en una emoción tan estable como para resguardar la desilusión, la fatiga en sus latidos. De igual manera, la decepción y el corazón anhelante de algo que sin duda jamás pasaría ya no debería regresar o atacarlo como aquel lejano primer enamoramiento.

Manteniendo muy a su pesar la línea de los recientes hechos, pedir un poco de calma ayudado de la ineptitud en la que su vida reposaba inerte, excedía risiblemente el desdibujado límite. Entre tantos y tantos días sin tener aún el deseo de evitar los pensamientos sobre el hombre maravilloso que le salvó la vida, incluso él podía entender que su sentir ni siquiera se compararía frente a una emoción vana. No daba a su imagen simples suspiros, su mente a pesar de ver lo problemático del asunto tampoco le impedía soñar con él. Correspondiente de un hombre que debía esconder su corazón, en realidad la certeza de la menor cosa permanecía lejos de él. Lograba entender que guardaba algo en el fondo, dedicarle tantas horas, emociones o pensamientos a la misma persona debería ser una señal, pese a ello, el panorama se negaba a mostrarse completamente. Quería verlo.

Quería escucharlo.

Lo ansiaba.

Solo una mirada y sabría lo sufriente para poner nombre a su sentir.

Contrario a las mil razones que buscaban saciar su curiosidad, no pensaba siquiera acercarse. De ser amor, ¿qué utilidad tendría? Que fuera capaz de guardar su secreto poco o nada decía en favor de sus gustos, incluso tomando en cuenta el beso en su mano. Mucho menos si, en caso de tener iguales preferencias que Lestrade, tuviera una mínima oportunidad con el hombre que parecía haber sido creado por todos los ángeles en el cielo. Finalmente, lleno de dudas como podría estar, un suave golpeteo en la puerta detuvo la siguiente diatriba.

—Hay un caballero que insiste en verlo —dijo Gregson, cerrando la puerta tras él y caminando intranquilo hacia Lestrade—. Hice que mis hombres lo investigaran ya que no parecía ser cómplice de Charles.

—¿No parecía?... ¿Desde hace cuánto ha venido aquí? —Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Sin saber qué sentir esperó a la respuesta del inspector.

—En realidad ha venido cada tarde desde que usted fue internado. No dudé en interrogarlo la primera vez, no importa que tan bien portado pareciera ser, ya que usted insistió en no tener parientes o amigos aparte del doctor Evans que pudieran venir a visitarlo, hice que algunos de mis hombres lo investigaran. Al parecer no toma parte en ninguna actividad ilícita, si no consideramos el ocio más que como una vulgaridad. Y, aparte de venir aquí todas las tardes, aún si cada vez le niego el acceso, el hombre frecuenta exclusivamente dos lugares. —Escuchó Lestrade, atónito, sus latidos corriendo acelerados cual ratón siendo perseguido por un gato.

La mayoría de pensamientos ahogados en una variedad de emociones que iban desde su odio a Gregson, hasta la expectativa y el miedo de finalmente coincidir de nuevo con… él. Nada le aseguraba que se tratara de su ángel salvador, pero apenas lo dudaba, ¿quién sería, pues? Sus hermanos vivían en países extranjeros, su única hermana a pesar de vivir en Londres se limitaba a contactarlo para enviarle buenos deseos en navidad al igual que el resto, ya ni pensar en su padre. El único amigo que tenía también conocía a Gregson.

—Hágalo pasar, se lo suplico —gimió Lestrade, vehemente, ajeno de sus manos el completo control de su ánimo, omitió en su totalidad el ser consciente de haber rogado a Gregson. Inclusive ignoró los gestos de asombro en su compañero, el tenue sonrojo o el sutil ceño fruncido.

Seguido de nerviosos segundos interminables, Lestrade pudo al fin admirar cómo el par de ojos con los que soñó todas las noches se detenían sobre los suyos. Su corazón, su mente y su alma, justo en aquel sempiterno instante, formaron parte de una revolución sublevada en emociones que encarecidas, furiosas, voraces y ardientes, bailaron cantando odas y alabanzas al caballero del fino traje color gris claro.

Sí, ya lo había previsto. Devanarse la mente en caóticos pensamientos, después de los acontecimientos, valió la pena.

A ese hombre, en efecto, amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y por tus preciosos, hermosos y siempre bienvenidos comentarios, nos leemos la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo? Espero de verdad que te haya gustado :D
> 
> ¡Ciao!
> 
> Te quiero <3 <3 <3


	3. necesidad muda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya recordé por qué era importante aclarar la cosa del capítulo anterior! Sobre que al principio me basaba en los personajes del canon, lo siento, son demasiado torpe y olvidadiza para las palabras XD. ¡Las alturas! Por su puesto, ¿cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Las medidas de Greg y Mycroft se basarán en el resto de la historia en las medidas descritas en los libros con un aumento/reducción que mi mente enferma ha decidido poner/quitar en estos dos. No me arrepiento de nada, ya lo he dicho, y en ningún momento de la historia escribí alturas exactas, tampoco voy a hacerlo en las notas, solo voy a reducir el asunto a decir que;
> 
> La altura minima para entrar a la fuerza policial era de 1.70, y en el PDF que tengo del caso "El interprete griego" dice que Mycroft es más alto que Sherlock, entonces saca tus propias concluciones. En definitiva estoy poniendo en todo esto un toque mío sobre mi amor hacia las shipp compuestas por hombre grande/hombre pequeño, pero, de nuevo, no me arrepiento de nada, y tampoco será tan exagerado... ¿o tal vez lo sea? Si has leído las hitoria antes de que la borrara en tumblr ya sabrás decirme asdfghjkl XD
> 
> De todas formas, sí, lo dejaré así...
> 
> ¡Capítulo!

Mycroft Holmes evitaba saber el nombre de aquella fuerza empujándolo a continuar, insistiendo en hacerlo regresar al hospital en donde ingresaron el detective inspector Lestrade. No gastaría energía negando el hecho de que algo sucedió cuando sus miradas se conectaron antes de que el pequeño hombre fuera llevado lejos de Pall Mall, desde luego, describirlo exactamente causaría muchos inconvenientes. La prioridad en ese momento iba a enfocarla en averiguar las probabilidades de obtener más, aunque de pensarlo un poco el número parecía bastante reducido.

Como cada día pasado, pese a la insistencia de aquel _algo_ , dada la reticencia del inspector Gregson de no permitirle ver a Lestrade, le pesaba sobre el pecho el error que cometía al creer que en su última conexión entre él y los grandes ojos castaños hubo un extra aparte de la gratitud por haberle salvado. Tal vez después de todo haya sido una creación de su mente adormecida.

Un error del que seguramente se avergonzaría y arrepentiría a partes iguales. Bajo la influencia de tales emociones se veía incapaz de decirlo de manera objetiva, pero de ser el caso, su corazón no podría soportarlo. De alguna forma lo único aprendido hasta ese punto, recordando sus acciones al recibir el sincero agradecimiento y —en definitiva— el haber sido confundido con un ángel, consistía en lo débil que llegaba a sentirse frente a esa voz, esa mirada. Y aún se mantenía terco a la fácil aceptación de arbitrarios e inalcanzables sentimientos. Admitiría algunos aspectos, el resto aún requería de un análisis profundo, sin importar el resultado de uno, la conclusión del otro apenas significaría la derrota.

Para empezar, evitaría cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Mas el hecho de que siguiera insistiendo en regresar al hospital, poco decía a favor de su razón. Muy a pesar de haberse dado cuantas excusas se le hubieran ocurrido, no importa la cantidad de veces que se repitiera “solo quiero saber su estado” o “una visita para asegurarme de que se encuentre bien, y será el fin”. Sabía a su corazón un torpe, teniendo a las primeras barreras destruidas tras la simple contemplación a los orbes castaños, haciendo un claro contraste de su mente que en cambio procuraba mantener fría y calculadora. Así pues, amén a su lógica congelada, aún si le desagradaba en muchos sentidos, el verdadero significado reflejaba que “una vez” significaba “muchas” y que “ver cómo se encuentra” equivalía a “quiero verlo de nuevo”.

Innumerables veces llegó a preguntarse si en verdad —después de tantas precauciones enmascaradas de soledad— llegaría a ser tan fácil hacerlo caer. A pesar de esforzarse en negárselo, la respuesta, si bien dolorosa, consistía en un firme asentimiento. Si pudiera llamarlo suerte, disponía de la necesaria lucidez de contenerse y hacerse saber que no importa lo que pudiera o no sentir, si Mycroft llegase a hacer un movimiento nada le aseguraba que el pequeño hombre no haría algo en su contra. Aquel atisbo bien pudo ser producto del dolor en el inspector o una ilusión derivada de su insomnio.

Tal confusión ya consiguió arrastrarlo antes. Y Lestrade poseía todas las herramientas necesarias, no en particular como hombre de ley, para tomarlo entre sus manos y llevarlo ante la justicia aún bajo el propósito único de protegerse de los comentarios insidiosos, o resguardarse de las señales si alguien lo creyera con ese gusto particular hacia los hombres. Sin quererlo, Mycroft entendió que el asunto obtendría una fuerza imparable cuya devastadora destrucción comenzaría zanjando su carrera, sin importar un bledo lo bien encaminada que estuviese, el nivel de desastre poco se compararía con los restos de su corazón. Igualmente, por un dolor como aquel, su mente quizá tampoco resistiría.

Resopló, regañándose al pensar en exceso sobre el tema, la costumbre se arraigaba hasta sus venas, revelar cada posible camino formaba ya parte de su ser y no planeaba evitarlo.

Imaginarse un escenario favorecedor, basado en sus experiencias, ningún significado le traería. Guardaría sus esperanzas, cerraría su corazón de repente al descubierto hasta el último segundo —si acaso aún tenía control sobre el— y al final simplemente lo dejaría fluir. Evitaría alentar o rechazar los avances, si bien a la menor alerta de peligro emprendería su huida, a su edad no se prestaría para dramas románticos. Por más que se tratara del adorable ratoncito y su aparente habilidad de hacerlo caer luego de una mirada o aquel adormecido tono de voz.

Mycroft suspiró ante su perorata. No podría haber una mejor circunstancia para discutir con su corazón que en su sexto intento de ver al hombre en cuestión. De los resultados, sin embargo, obtuvo lo necesario para saber a dónde dirigir el siguiente movimiento sobre esa fuerza invisible que instaba su paso a base de argumentos ilógicos en su búsqueda por visitar al inspector. Cansado, aceptó casi sin obstáculos la decisión. Su mirar rendido se fijó en el hombre rubio y casi tan alto como él. El ceño fruncido y el rubor furioso en su vida pasarían desapercibidos, casi parecía que el inspector recibió la noticia de una muerte repentina de algún pariente que odiara sin haber tenido la posibilidad de vengarse.

Debido a que sus ojos no dejaban de señalarlo apostaría porque, de súbito, se había ganado el desprecio del hombre. Quizá lo hartó al haber llegado al punto límite de los risibles empeños de cada policía de seguirlo en relativo y cuestionable secreto, chocando cada vez delante de su vil eterna rutina. Dada la intensidad de su examen, apuntaría a que…

—Puede pasar, lo llevaré —lanzó, su voz grave y todavía furiosa. Él ni siquiera se permitió la molestia de ocultarlo.

 _Oh_ , se dijo Mycroft, deteniendo de inmediato los consecuentes pensamientos. No formaba parte de su plan entrometerse en el sentir del inspector si poca remuneración traería a su vida justo ahora. Un hombre celoso, por su puesto, sería algo para atender en caso de que el ratoncito y él tuvieran un avance significativo en una relación que aún no comenzaba. Siguiendo al rubio inspector a la habitación de Lestrade, pensó, evitaría ser participe en el aumento de aquella emoción resguardando, tanto como le abarcara su voluntad, los no-sentimientos.

Al topar sus ojos frente a los del otro inspector, muy a su pesar, nada pudo hacer en contra de que la concentrada admiración en su persona anunciara a viva voz lo que obviamente sentía al verlo de nuevo. Dejando demasiado en claro a Mycroft que esa vez no se trató de ningún espejismo creado desde el sueño, y de una forma en exceso transparente, haciéndole saber cuánto de sus no-sentimientos eran correspondidos. De manera inconveniente, tan claro como fue para él; seguro que aun sin poseer una inteligencia superior, el hombre a su lado consiguió captar al menos la esencia de aquellos ojos, siendo una vacua razón, sostuvo la vista fija en Lestrade. La misma fuerza manteniéndolo inamovible, tal cual la sorpresa de reunirse al fin a un amante de quien hubiera pasado años de su vida alejado. A pesar de la intensidad, supo lo molesto que estaría Gregson.

Le restó importancia de inmediato. Sin pruebas para condenarlos o algo más que los ligara aparte de su encuentro en PallMall, ¿qué haría en su contra? Esto se limitaba a ser una mirada de un enfermo a su salvador, un gracias expresado en silencio hacia el ángel que sin dudar lo rescató. Una sola mirada jamás se consideraría un delito, y en cualquier caso, ninguna mirada clandestina como aquella serviría de peso si es que el celoso inspector intentara en verdad jugar en contra de su amor no —en definitiva, en absoluto, de ningún modo, nunca—correspondido.

Dio unos pasos al interior, sonriendo tranquilamente hacia Lestrade, pensó en cuántos inconvenientes traería si pidiera a Gregson salir, no pensaba hacer algo indecente ni mucho menos. Compartir habitación junto a un hombre cuyo desagrado a su persona devolvía en totalidad, de lejos le traería una pizca de relajación.

—Salga, Gregson, este hombre es de confianza, usted ya lo ha comprobado y yo se lo aseguro —dijo Lestrade firmemente, sus grandes ojos aferrados a Mycroft.

Si el inspector resopló o no, el golpe que dio la puerta al marcharse consiguió ser suficiente evidencia de su malestar. Mycroft se sintió halagado a la par que temeroso, de nuevo: un hombre celoso podría causar más inconvenientes de lo calculado, y ya fuera que algo sucediera entre ellos o se rezagaran a la línea de meros conocidos, siempre estaría el rubio inspector al acecho, planeando asirse de un error aun si se considerara insignificante, ansiando arrebatar a la fuerza a su compañero o buscando llevarlos a ambos directo a una celda.

—Me alegra ver de nuevo a mi salvador, sin embargo, me disculpo por los problemas que mi compañero le causó, de haberlo sabido... —Mycroft cortó sus palabras haciendo un tranquilo gesto de la mano. Tomó la silla pegada a la pared y, quizá dándose una excesiva libertad, la acercó hasta dejarla a un lado de la cama del inspector.

—Entiendo que es parte de su trabajo, especialmente tomando en cuenta que el hombre que le atacó ha probado escabullirse para terminar su cometido contra usted.

—Cómo lo ha…

—No es difícil hacer la conexión, inspector. Cuando veo cada día al menos una docena de policías rondando el hospital, viendo la precaución del señor Gregson para con sus visitantes y teniendo nada menos que tres coches de la Yard alistados en las calles contiguas, aunado al hecho de que el mismo hombre se ha dejado el abrigo en la silla junto a la puerta, en donde obviamente ha pasado un periodo considerable acompañándolo —señaló al objeto—, en realidad los hechos no imponen alguna complicación para entorpecer el resultado.

Sonrió travieso al ver los gestos sorprendidos de Lestrade. Estaba seguro al pensar que el ratón, teniendo más en claro que Mycroft sus sentimientos, aun no sabía su nombre, porque Gregson en su vida se lo hubiera dicho. El caso, sorprendentemente, atinó a abrir uno de los pequeños cerrojos en su corazón.

—Mycroft Holmes —extendió la mano hacia el inspector.

—Greg Lestrade —respondió, todavía sin esconder su sorpresa.

—Espero que mi nombre no sea impedimento para…

—Oh, no, claro está que no —lo cortó de inmediato, tomando la fuerte y ancha mano que se extendía hacia la suya.

Mycroft sintió el estremecimiento que recorrió al inspector al envolver los dedos a su alrededor para estrecharlo suavemente. Él pudo evitarlo, no sin cierto esfuerzo. En tanto, con el valor añadido ante el espectáculo que derivaba no en haberse presentado al fin, sino en saber cuánto hacía sentir al ratoncito, imitó el gesto de hace ya tantos días. Ofreció una caballerosa reverencia y plantó un beso en el dorso de la pequeña mano.

Al enfrentar su rostro fue sencillo leer la batalla interna que se desataba, ¿se había excedido? Él nunca se atrevería a comparar a su inspector con una damisela, no al notar a la perfección cada cicatriz en su delicada mano y sumar el trabajo que ejercía, no quería hacer pensar a Lestrade que lo veía como una mujer ni mucho menos. Solo formaba parte de un deseo interno nacido desde aquella dramática noche, que se negaba a hacerle comprender el panorama y uno al cual aceptaba en todo su valor, sabiéndolo como parte acaso impropia de su personalidad, relacionado en lugar a su no-sentir hacia Lestrade, un defecto definitivo e irrevocablemente suyo que, tenía ilusión, el inspector fallara su pelea a favor de él.

—No soy una mujer —susurró, Holmes nunca percibiendo alguna intención de que apartaría sus manos. ¿Era esa una oportunidad? El sonrojo en la piel morena fue una buena señal.

—Esa no es la forma en que lo veo —aclaró, susurrando también, la voz cargada y un poco más oscura de lo que hubiera previsto, otorgando a la escena tal vez un mayor peso del que debía. Quizá no—. Es un hombre valiente y entregado a su trabajo, me sería imposible lograr ver en usted la delicadeza de un cuerpo femenino o los típicos modales que a ellas se les confieren—continuó diciendo, encerrando esta vez la pequeña mano entre las suyas, uno de sus pulgares comenzó a acariciarlo. Un nuevo estremecimiento los recorrió a ambos, Mycroft de nuevo el único que consiguió ocultarlo.

—¿Pero?

—Nada, mi querido inspector —respondió Mycroft inmediatamente de que su silencio se interpretara como que, seguido de su explicación, habría cabida a un “pero”.

—¿Me dirá entonces que hace esta clase de gestos a los hombres con los que se presenta? No puedo imaginarlo besando la mano de Gregson. —Holmes sonrió, él tampoco podía imaginárselo.

—Tiene razón, pero no lo veo como alguno de esos hombres y yo no podría hacer esto a alguien que no sea usted —dijo, en una dosis de sinceridad dada a la fuga antes de poder detenerla. En ningún momento sus caricias se detuvieron o apareció un indicativo de que Greg quisiera retirarse, al contrario, la tensión en sus finos hombros comenzó a retroceder—. No obstante, si he malinterpretado las señales, le ofreceré mis sinceras disculpas, saldré por esa puerta y me aseguraré de nunca volver a encontrarnos. Por sobre cualquier otra cosa, evitaré causarle molestias.

Ninguno de los dos hizo el menor intento de alejarse, al contrario, a cada palabra dicha por Mycroft Lestrade enroscaba sus dedos entre las manos de Holmes aplicando una mayor fuerza. La declaración muy por encima de lo obvio; no quería dejarlo ir. Mycroft sonrió, observando a los ojos castaños admiró sin remordimiento el anhelo y el carmín tan perfectamente dibujados en el dulce rostro. De nuevo sentía como si esa sola mirada completaría los planes de aclarar la situación, tal cual un extraño o antiguo lenguaje. La conexión entre sus casi-no-sentimientos hacia el pequeño inspector haciéndose en segundos más y más profunda. El contacto entre sus ojos, sus manos, en adición al obvio interés, sin embargo, no duraron lo que hubiera pedido.

Gregson entró a la habitación, toda la molestia que hubiera creído se imprimiría en el pálido rostro ante la súbita separación entre él y Lestrade, se quedó en un gesto mitad temor mitad aprehensión. Fue el arma desenfundada entre sus manos quien encima de la repentina aparición o la mueca en su rostro, delató en el peso correcto la verdadera razón de su actuar.

—Son los hombres de Charles, al menos treinta de ellos, tienen al hospital paralizado, tomaron un par de rehenes. Están armados y han dejado muy en claro su objetivo —hablaba rápidamente, su aliento irregular, mirando al ahora pálido Lestrade. Mycroft se preguntó si haberse enfrentado al jefe realmente habría traído todas esas complicaciones o si se escondía algo en el fondo.

El ver al inspector rubio asomándose en una pequeña rendija de la puerta abierta, suplantó aquella duda bajo la emoción furiosa de un niño al que amenazan con arrebatarle su juguete favorito. Aunque no supo en ese efímero instante si consistía aquel en una emoción pasajera o uno de sus incontables defectos recién nacidos. No dejaría que alguien amenazara a Lestrade, mucho menos permitiría que se lo arrebataran en la etapa temprana de _eso_ que entre ellos apenas tomaba forma. Gregson cerró sin hacer un solo ruido, mirándolos, Mycroft se levantó, una decisión tomada.

Y nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí, espero, empieces a tener una pista sobre el tema principal en que va a girar esta historia, será el siguiente capítulo, sin embargo, el que te haga decidirte si quedarte por el resto del fic o dejarlo por la paz :D. Mientras, me resta aclarar un par de cosas, es sobre Mycroft. 
> 
> El tipo no podría ser más comoplicado de lo que ya es, no solo hay muy poco material para saber cómo manejarlo/leerlo/entenderlo, sino que hay tantas versiones y cosas que se consideran casi canon que muy probablemente tu idea y la mía sobre él sean completamente diferentes de las de los demás, hay que agregarle también el hecho de que el hombre es un genio y la cosa solo se tuerce más -.-, con esto dicho, lamento si mi Mycroft no es de tu agrado o si ocurre alguna cosa que te haga decir "esto es algo que definitivamente Mycroft no haría", y lo mismo ocurre que con Greg, aunque el sujeto sea un poco simple, no debería ser tan inocuo como lo pinta Watson... eso es lo que soy creo, sí señor (:
> 
> No sé si lo dejé claro o si al menos me entendiste la menor cosa de lo que acabo de escribir, yo es pero que sí y ahora todos vivamos felices (?), de todas formas lo dejaré aquí, nos leemos la próxima semana. Por favor, cuidate mucho, no salgas de casa sin cubrebocas ni una botella de gel antibacterial :D te amo y no me gustaría que enfermaras.
> 
> Entonces, me retiro, dime qué te ha parecido, recuerda que valoro muchisímo tu opinión así que estaré esperando conectarme la próxima semana para leerte <3 <3 <3\. Nos vemos C:
> 
> ¡Ciao, ciao! <3


	4. ¡no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues ya nada... ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un café internet abierto en estas fechas navideñas? T-T
> 
> Como sea... ¡Capítulo!
> 
> ... Yeeeyy ^^UUu

Lestrade no sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Quería creerse lo suficientemente inteligente para entender aquello escondiéndose a simple vista, descubrir siquiera un ápice, para su malestar, quedaba muy lejos de él. No aseguraría que hubiera prisa alguna, en cambio esos ojos grises, los que tan fácil le resultaba leer, continuaban diciéndole en una claridad aterradora lo mucho que le costó evitar ese simple gesto. Pronto se sintió enrojecer.

El hombre guapo había besado su mano tal cual lo haría a una señorita y él se sonrojaba como una. ¿Algo se relacionaba con esa intensa mirada? No lo sabía, parecía irrelevante sobre el tema en cuestión. ¿Por qué no comenzaba a alejarlo? La sensación apremiante de incomodidad que debería estar haciéndole retroceder e incluso echar del lugar al ángel, tanto como lo negaba, poco hizo falta para entender que no aparecería. Enfocarse en imaginar extraer de un recóndito sitio en su interior una buena razón y detener al hombre, por mucho que lo buscara, simplemente no existía.

Y eso dolía como un puñetazo.

Greg Lestrade no era una mujer, pero las atenciones que el gran hombre le daba, el examen sobre su cuerpo de esos orbes de niebla, añadiendo su elección de palabras, comenzaron repentinamente a destruir su fortaleza. Una fortaleza cuya estabilidad, se supone, ni siquiera debería poner en duda. Greg Lestrade no era una mujer, y por más que Mycroft aspirara a convencerlo de que nunca lo vería de esa forma, en sus manos ninguna herramienta se disponía a ser usada en contra de la apremiante sensación de… fragilidad. Una fragilidad que hasta hace un minuto ignoraba y que pronto consiguió empujarlo directo a una caída libre en la cual, _afortunado_ él —al menos durante un parpadeo—, esa debilidad repentina le hizo caer de lleno sobre las manos de quien amaba y por quien se creía correspondido.

¿Después de todo, qué tantos errores se concentraban en él? El mundo reclamaba a gritos que miles. Sin embargo, en esa pequeña habitación, con Mycroft Holmes resguardándolo en sus ojos hipnotizantes, su rostro gentil haciéndolo calmar y sus manos anchas y frías aislándolo del mundo, toda respuesta se le antojó positiva. _Déjate caer_ , susurraba. _Déjate vencer_ , cantaba. _Déjate amar_.

Al hombre que llevara el apellido Holmes se le dificultaría equivocarse fácilmente, ¿no es así? Y tal vez pretendiera convencerse de aceptar el obvio errático sentir, mas siendo protegido y resguardado por el aura estremecedora y el silencioso secretismo entre esas cuatro paredes, a Lestrade le parecía razonable aceptar que esa clase de tiernas atenciones, en realidad, no eran tan malas.

Aun guardaba resistencia al pensamiento, desde luego, consiguió ganar la voluntad para negarse a que él soltara su mano, sintiendo a las puñaladas en su cuerpo regresar en toda su ferocidad como desde aquella noche, teniendo su alma repentinamente expuesta, no se iba a permitir que el valor otorgado desde una simple conexión se desechara en su segundo de duda. No quería dejarlo ir. Mycroft lo afirmó con mayor fuerza y una suave manta de tranquilidad comenzó a cubrirlo, un escudo que le ayudaría, pensaba, a protegerse cuando volvieran sus pensamientos a ese terreno cubierto de afiladas piedras e imperdonables ofensas.

No obstante, nunca importaría cuánto quisiera ser sostenido en esas grandes manos, ante la entrada de Gregson, su contacto y el anhelo resguardado tras la atrayente mirada, se vieron cortados de un tajo. Lestrade sintió el dolor en la piel debido al rápido alejamiento, cada herida sanaba perfectamente, se trataba de las ubicaciones, aunado a la culpa, lo que le impidió una completa movilidad, al darle una rápida revisión omitió en lo posible pensar en su corazón.

—Deme un arma, les daré lo que vienen a buscar —gruñó en cuanto Gregson terminó de hablar, haciendo a un lado las delgadas sábanas. Esos bastardos ya habían atentado contra su libertad, permitir que hicieran algo a los valiosos doctores y enfermeras, si podía hacer algo para evitarlo, sería estúpido. Se negaba a dejarlos salirse con la suya, al fin logró algo más que una simple visita de su atractivo ángel salvador, no les permitiría arruinarlo. Por la Reina si los dejaba interrumpir de nuevo sus pensamientos o los ya escasos minutos en soledad con Mycroft.

—¡No! —Escuchó gritar Lestrade. Mostrándose sorprendido no ante el rechazo de Gregson, sino el de su Holmes dicho al mismo tiempo.

¿Debería pensar en que ambos rostros mostraban gestos idénticos? Quizá, le costaba un mundo concentrarse lejos del ángel, igualmente, no se sentía convencido en ese momento sobre la veracidad de su discurso. ¿Mencionó antes que no lo veía como una damisela indefensa? Greg evitó indagar en el asunto, un estremecimiento lo asaltó al recordarlo.

—Es nuestro deber protegerlos, si es a mí a quien quieren, poco hay para discutir. No podemos permitir ninguna baja tomando en cuenta lo fácil que es entregarme —dijo, aunque no supo con exactitud a quién. Mycroft se adelantó a lo que fuera a decir Gregson.

—Es por eso que no debería apresurar su salida blandiendo su arma y pretender que ellos liberarán a los rehenes si usted se entrega, inspector —soltó en una sola exhalación—. Pensando en que el señor Gregson ha llegado aquí sin advertir a nadie de su ubicación, estoy seguro de que si finalmente nadie lo encuentra, cada uno de ellos partirá sin hacer mayor escándalo.

—No puede asegurarlo —respondió Lestrade, arrastrándose hacia la orilla de la cama, aun no sabía con exactitud cómo sentirse al respecto. El hombre tenía bien puesta la cabeza sobre los hombros, jamás lo negaría, sus razones al contrario le sonaban a un intento de impedirle salir al enfrentamiento, en lugar de ser genuinas o desinteresadas. Debería ser ésta la oportunidad de Mycroft para respaldar sus palabras y en cambio fallaba de la peor forma.

—En cada una de sus visitas tuvieron una oportunidad de traer esta situación. Sabiendo el hospital pudieron hacerlo desde el primer día. Pero sus ataques han sido delicados, nunca provocaron mayor escándalo hasta ser descubiertos, ¿me equivoco? Los rehenes no son el objetivo sino el medio. Si usted les entrega lo que quieren, el resultado podría no ser el que cree.

—No voy a escapar, si eso es lo que va a sugerir —Lestrade replicó de inmediato. Esas personas, el doctor que atendió diligente sus heridas, las enfermeras que amables lo cuidaban, tal vez estaban siendo sometidas bajo el cañón de un arma, a segundos de la muerte si seguía discutiendo en sinrazones, la conclusión le parecía obvia, iría.

—No es una insinuación —dijo esta vez Gregson—, es una orden.

Lestrade quedó pasmado, más por el ridículo de lo dicho en un tono tan malditamente seguro que por el significado. De estar en un escenario distinto seguro hubiera soltado una carcajada, en su lugar frunció el ceño.

—No es por el señor Holmes o por mí, Lestrade. No tengo que aclararlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó el hombre rubio, sus palabras repentinamente directas golpeándolo de lleno. De algún modo su compañero descubrió la peor forma de recordarle el maldito plan de huida—. Hay un coche ya esperando, pero los demás oficiales están tratando de que no se arme una balacera. Me parece —añadió, dirigiéndose esta vez a Mycroft—, requerimos su ayuda de nueva cuenta.

—Desde luego, aunque no importa la cantidad de amenazas, yo iría… no planeaba dejarme aquí ¿verdad? —dijo Mycroft, forzando una liviana hermosa sonrisa. Lestrade tuvo menos de tres segundos para detectar el aura pesada y espesa que esa sola frase colocó entre los dos hombres, o quizá habría estado ahí antes y solo en ese momento le parecía obvia. Cómo sea que fuere, Greg se limitó a enfocarse en el caso, de ser necesario, posteriormente le daría su atención al extraño choque—. ¿Puede caminar, inspector? —Le preguntó Holmes yendo hacia él, rodeando la cama.

Evitó contestar, siempre que debía levantarse una enfermera lo ayudaba. Había planeado arrastrarse a donde sea que estuvieran esos hombres, ahora que Lestrade precisaba huir, por supuesto, su idea se le hacía en verdad estúpida. Sentado al borde del colchón delgado como una sábana, negó suavemente. Requería de una muleta o un bastón, se suponía que con el descanso adecuado podría andar sin ellos así que no se tomó la molestia de pedir uno. Los ataques anteriores debieron ser su señal, pero da igual, esa clase de objetos tardarían más de tres días en construirse.

—Entonces deberá disculpar mi indiscreción. —Escuchó de Mycroft, en su tono poco hallaba de sinceridad, parecía dicho para que no hubiera espacio a malas interpretaciones de oídos ajenos a los suyos. Justo en ese momento dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba.

Sin tardar un segundo el hombre colocó uno de los gruesos brazos por debajo de sus muslos, el otro tras su espalda, terminando el fluido movimiento haciéndolo elevarse en el aire. A Lestrade lo llevaban como una damisela en apuros. Su pierna dolía, su vientre y hombro mucho mejor en comparación, el trauma de verse en ese intempestivo escenario borró de un tajo ese dolor, llevándolo a creerse dentro de algo a la misma altura que un sueño.

Porque en definitiva, sin lugar a dudas, soñaba, nada así de irrazonable debería tener lugar dentro de lo que consideraba real. Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, lo era. Y en un segundo miles de sensaciones volvieron a hacer guerra dentro de su mente, de su pecho; el calor que traspasaba la fina tela del traje claro, la suavidad de esa mano tocando la piel de su muslo con apenas una delgada tela como protección y su perfume, exquisito, atravesando su olfato por sobre el aroma penetrante del hospital.

—¿Nos haría el favor de guiarnos, inspector Gregson?

Lestrade sabía que negarse a ser trasladado en aquella vergonzosa posición quemaría un tiempo que ninguno de ellos controlaba. No importa cuánto quisiera odiar el saberse hipnotizado por el nuevo ángulo en que podía apreciar la magnificencia de Mycroft Holmes y el hecho casi irrefutable de que parecía no tener la fuerza o los argumentos necesarios para realmente estar molesto, sus ojos, impávidos, cautivados y ciegos ante su amor no anunciado, parecían haber perdido en definitiva toda capacidad de concentrarse en algo que no fuera ese hombre atractivo.

Su corazón dolía, expandiéndose constantemente mientras una a una de las emociones hacia el señor Gran Hombre arrasaban con todo, incluyendo su ya escasa capacidad de razonamiento. Seguro dejó de respirar al menos un par de segundos, los suficientes para que toda esa ola de intensas sensaciones se ubicaran en un lugar en donde les tomaría una temporada completa ser asimiladas y posteriormente resguardadas para una próxima evaluación. Ese hombre terminaría destruyéndolo pieza por pieza, si lo dejaba continuar, Lestrade sería destrozado.

Al minuto siguiente, al abrirse la puerta y sentirse en movimiento, su rostro fue puesto bajo la atención de una pesada y densa niebla. El hombre le mostraba una liviana hermosa sonrisa. Sus brazos lo estrecharon contra él más fuerte de lo necesario, dolió, claro, imprudentemente eso no impidió a su pecho dar un par de latidos erráticos a modo de aceptación.

—Tiene usted la curiosa capacidad de hacer notar cada una de sus emociones a través de sus ojos, mi querido inspector. Una vez nos separen en nuestras propias celdas aprovecharemos lo posible esa habilidad —comentó Mycroft, susurrando tan bajo que apenas se le escuchó. Lestrade supo gracias a eso que Gregson estaba ya al otro lado de la puerta, oteando amenazas o tal vez determinando el mejor camino, y si bien él le agradecería su ayuda, como cada escena anterior, hacer un mínimo esfuerzo en despegar de su mente al hombre que lo llevaba en brazos no formaba parte de ningún plan.

—No es mi culpa —fue lo que atinó a decir, sin haberse ofendido por lo dicho, sabía lo claro que llegaban a mostrarse sus gestos, respondió lleno de la confianza otorgada de sentirse entre los brazos de Holmes.

—Lo sé —respondió Mycroft y oyeron sonar sobre la puerta un par de golpecitos—, es la mía —dijo sonriente, avanzando silencioso.

Salieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, con este capítulo he dado la apertura de uno de los pilares sobre los que esta historia se creará... es demasiado obvio así que no diré más sobre la cosa, pero aun así espero fervientemente que continúes leyendo, este fic fue toda una experiencia para mí, especialmente tratando con ese tema en particular, aun no estoy segura si lo hice bien o en qué aspectos debería mejorar o cambiar o... no sé... igual aun queda mucha historia para leer así que no te adelantes, ¿ok?
> 
> Quisiera decir "nos leemos la próxima semana", pero no sé si encontraré un café abierto en estas fechas de año nuevo, si tenemos suerte, los habrá el 2 de enero :D así que, amor mío, espero nos encontremos entonces. Si puedo antes o el mero día sería excelente, pero no apostaré por eso jajaa.
> 
> De todas formas, ¡muchas gracias por leerme! Espero nos sigamos viendo por estos lares otro otro año más, otro espectacular, un extra mágico, un súper fantástico, año más :D
> 
> Con todo mi amor...
> 
> Ciao <3 <3 <3


	5. secretos e imposibles

Lestrade pesaba menos de lo que cabría esperar. Aun considerando su altura y los firmes músculos de sus piernas que palpaba a través de la tela, Mycroft habría sospechado un poco más de peso. En el momento no pudo considerar qué tan bien debería tomarlo, ¿no sabía cuidar de su propio cuerpo o no ganaba el dinero justo? Recordando la calidad de su traje al rescatarlo en PallMall se arriesgaría a decir que su sueldo no parecía malo.

Al salir al pasillo le costó contener su sonrisa, la respuesta del ratoncito aun golpeaba directamente a su pecho, colmando a su no-sentimiento de una increíble paz. Una que no creía necesitar hasta el momento. Cuando generalmente apreciaba por sobre cualquier cosa la tranquilidad y no muchas veces poseía la energía necesaria siquiera para corregir a otros, aún si esto significara hacerlos creer que ellos tenían razón, se dispuso rápidamente a aclarar el hecho de que Greg Lestrade no podía ocultar los sentimientos en su mirada.

Peor aún, no le costó un segundo hacer que el pequeño hombre se deshiciera de la tonta idea de salir y enfrentar a los matones. ¡¿Y cargarlo?!... Si no quería aceptar lo que sentía, resultaba por demás obvio lo irrelevante que de repente se volvió. Su corazón _parecía_ haber tomado ya una decisión. Una que se amoldaba al punto en que su mente no se mostraba completamente en contra. De alguna parte, contrario a lo que parecía, intentaba aún resistir. Esa parte a la cual entendía muy encima del resto; sabía sin pensarlo a profundidad que de terminar esto, no resultaría ileso como la última vez.

La intensidad de toda la situación, el mirar esos grandes ojos castaños, esos labios delgados, los músculos contra sus dedos, su voz y su terca forma de actuar; Mycroft sabía que de esa caótica combinación, no saldría vivo. Luego de actuar por impulso más veces de lo que habría hecho en años, viendo a cada uno de sus cerrojos abriéndose ante todas las llaves que Lestrade parecía tener, ni siquiera pensaba en reunir la capacidad o la fuerza de volver a dirigir su mente al antiguo sendero si fuera abandonado en ese instante. Masticó un gemido de irritación, iba, de nueva cuenta, imaginándose en el peor escenario.

El lindo inspector lo había mirado como si quisiera ponerlo en un altar y adorarlo como una especie de deidad y él solo pensaba en lo que resultaría de perderlo. Formaba parte de su trabajo el crear escenarios en donde algo pudiera salir mal, tratándose de una de las grandes razones por las que resultaba bueno en lo que hacía. Ahora, sin embargo, en algo tan personal y que podría cambiar de forma irremediable su vida, siendo imposible mostrarse más claro en la buena posición que estaba con Greg Lestrade, debería luchar por retener esa costumbre. O al menos lo suficiente para evitar perder el rumbo y dejarse agobiar por lo que _quizá_ pasaría.

Mientras se preparaba para girar en el siguiente pasillo, pensó que un hombre al que en la práctica acababa de conocer no debería poseer sobre él tanto poder como claramente ya tenía. Al sentir una de esas inusualmente pequeñas manos sujetándolo por la corbata dejó el tema a un lado, sin descartar ninguno de sus puntos.

—¡Alto! —le ordenó, y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. La voz rezagada a un simple susurro, silencioso al punto en que el inspector rubio no prestó atención. Fue sorprendido al siguiente paso, una vez el compañero de Lestrade comenzara a girar a la izquierda hacia un nuevo pasillo, lo miró apuntando el cañón del arma a un objetivo que no veía.

—¡No es usted a quien quiero! Retroceda o sufra las consecuencias. —Escucharon, la tensión deteniéndolos un parpadeo. Mycroft redujo su respiración a un aliento ligero, una pluma cayendo sobre el suelo habría provocado más ruido. Miró a Lestrade, queriendo halagarlo por su excelente audición.

—Lestrade se ha ido y ustedes están rodeados, bajen las armas y tendrán piedad en la corte —rugió Gregson, Mycroft no se detuvo a imaginar la conclusión del enfrentamiento. Siguió la ruta impuesta y de ser posible resultó peor, era hora de hacer la suya.

Retrocedió lenta y silenciosamente, aprovechando los lapsos en los que alguno de los hombres alzaba la voz. Viró entre los pasillos con decisión, dibujando en su mente los recovecos o caminos cerrados, miraba con disimulo en las esquinas en caso de que alguno de los secuaces de Charles estuviera al acecho. Con la ayuda de Lestrade —quien maldecía si un inocente los miraba escabullirse, Holmes temía en su lugar que alguien, presa del pánico, los delatara— y la tensión rasgando sus entrañas, consiguió finalmente llegar a la salida posterior.

—No es él —advirtió el inspector entre sus brazos cuando se acercaron al coche que ahí esperaba—, no es el policía a cargo.

Justo a tiempo para establecer un nuevo escondite, Mycroft giró hacia el callejón contrario. No conservaba actualizado bien su mapa de la ciudad, así que dudó un par de veces en el camino correcto a tomar, mas de nueva cuenta teniendo el apoyo de Lestrade no tardaron en tomar la decisión acertada. Las callejuelas escondidas se convirtieron en la única opción. Aún si pareciera que desde la salida de la habitación hubieran pasado horas, en realidad apenas contaban diez minutos. Pronto, sin embargo, la cantidad se duplicó y triplicó. Haciendo un par de descansos, los mismos en los cuales Lestrade pasó uno o dos minutos con un pie sobre la tierra, llegaron sin advertir a nadie a un lugar que pudieran considerar relativamente seguro.

Mycroft no le dio una segunda vuelta a la idea, cedió su saco a Lestrade, a la pálida luz del día soplaban leves ráfagas de viento helado y no lo arriesgaría a un resfriado con esas heridas sin curar. Aun teniendo encima toda la tensión, sintió cierta emoción al ver cómo de grande le quedaba al ratoncito. El sonrojo en sus mejillas, le gustó creer, sería a los grandes ojos castaños un signo de cansancio. ¿Debería considerar ponerse en forma si esta clase de situaciones iban a la par de la agitada vida de un inspector? Ciertamente no lo consideraba aún, qué tanto cambiaría el ritmo de su tranquila rutina si un inspector de la Yard hacía de las suyas alrededor.

Puesto que todavía se negaba a aceptar que algo pasaba dentro de su corazón al mirar esos preciosos orbes, consideraba _demasiado temprano_ tomar en cuenta esa clase de complicaciones. Por hipócrita que pudiera tomarlo su propio corazón.

Llegaron tan salvos como podían estar a una gran avenida. A regañadientes, aún si sus pensamientos todavía se negaban a aceptarlo, dejó a Lestrade recargado contra una sucia y fría oculta pared mientras él conseguía un transporte seguro. Sudaba y le faltaba el saco, sus zapatos lodosos tampoco ayudaban con su imagen, pero una vez tomó el tercer growler que pasó y ofreció casi todas las monedas que cargaba —una cantidad considerable que sin duda alguna dejaría ciego y mudo al conductor—, de nada importó.

Poniendo un extra de esfuerzo subió a Lestrade con toda la rapidez de la que logró hacer amago. Salvando la atención de algunos terceros, consiguieron pasar desapercibidos. Ordenó al conductor seguir un veloz camino recto hasta la próxima instrucción. Su respiración finalmente encajó en un espacio en donde poder recuperarse, apenas creía lo que había hecho, lo que había recorrido. Cuántos de sus límites fueron superados en su misión de salvar a ese pequeño liviano hombre. Si servía de excusa, sentirse aturdido bastó para responderse nada, la comprensión de que aparte de él existían una o dos personas en el mundo por quién se veía capaz de llegar tan lejos, se convertía apenas en un conocimiento palpable.

—Allá arriba deben castigarlo si alguien averigua sobre su identidad secreta —comenzó a decir Lestrade tomando el pañuelo del saco, lo pasó lentamente en el sudor que cubría el rostro de Mycroft, su limpieza una caricia que lo hizo estremecer—, no aceptar ser un ángel debe ser duro para usted. Yo lo he descubierto, sin embargo tenga por seguro que guardaré el secreto —su voz sonaba divertida, se escondía sin embargo un poco de dolor en el fondo. Los descuidados movimientos anteriores no debieron ser buenos para sus heridas—. Ahora me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que soy capaz de agradecerle, realmente estoy en deuda con usted.

Holmes sonrió.

Lestrade sabía qué decir para dejarlo sin palabras, golpear de lleno su pecho y alimentar su orgullo. Greg no parecía tener reparo en mostrar frente a sus ojos los delatores sentimientos, podría su descaro provenir del cúmulo errático emocional en cualquier detalle de lo acontecido, eso no le impedía sonar menos sincero. Se descubrió ligeramente celoso. Viendo que a él todavía le hacía falta aceptar su no-sentimiento, llegaba este hombre adorable y sin dudarlo se mostraba a un paso de susurrarle amor al oído. Si pudiera tener esa capacidad ¿qué diría?

—Aún no está a salvo, querido inspector, debemos enfocarnos en llevarlo a un lugar seguro —respondió, sin pretender arruinar el momento o que Lestrade lo entendiera mal. Afortunadamente él asintió, una pequeña sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

Lo escuchó dar una dirección al cochero a través de la ventanilla en el techo. Al iniciar la marcha el inspector por fin se permitió soltar un quejido. Mycroft frunció el ceño al reconocer lo poco factible de tomarse la libertad de revisarlo en ese lugar, se contuvo al no ver sangre atravesando las vendas y la delgada tela de su bata. Le ayudó a sentarse frente a él, recostando su pierna sobre el asiento. Procuró que la distancia no le afectara como parecía estar haciendo.

Una parte de su mente quería luchar todavía. Luego de ver toda esa evidencia, en adición a las bajas posibilidades de toparse con un resultado claro, se negaba a la rendición. Ceder del todo caía fuera de sus planes. ¿Mas rechazar al menos una parte de aquello que claramente lo consumía? Inundado hasta el cuello de ese poco sentido lógico, se le hacía un absurdo entender qué es lo que sucedía. Teniendo justo ahí las claras intenciones de Lestrade, él mismo siendo afectado y deseando —al menos un poco— corresponderle, ¿cómo aún encontraba la menor posibilidad de resistir? Sus no-sentimientos cerca de serlo, ¿qué entonces le impedía dar ese pequeño salto?

Greg le sonrió, agradeciéndole su ayuda cerró los ojos, quiso ocultar el dolor, quizá si se tratara de alguien menos lúcido habría funcionado pero Mycroft podía leerlo perfectamente. Sintió que su preocupación aumentaba y la duda de nuevo giró. Una profunda investigación a su interior al preguntarse las verdaderas causas de su resistencia le hizo descubrir casi de inmediato una nueva barrera levantándose invisible a su alrededor, una cortina de humo que nunca lograría imaginar se mostraría en ese nivel de caótica densidad.

Cada golpe del inspector consiguió certero abrir los cerrojos, muy a su pesar, resultaba claro que en ello no se limitaba el único obstáculo. La pared invisible que protegía su corazón tal cual un espectro a su tumba, lo resguardaba tan silenciosamente, tan insondable y feroz que solo ahora, habiéndose marchado los otros muros, podía dar cuenta de ello.

¿Quería corresponder al amor de Greg? Tal vez.

¿Era posible? Lo sabía sin lugar a duda, no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Aquí un growler ](https://www.alamy.es/foto-la-calesa-de-transporte-1940-ilustracion-mostrando-un-autobus-de-pasajeros-victoriano-ordinaria-estandar-conocido-como-un-cuatro-ruedas-growler-168122121.html?pv=1&stamp=2&imageid=47BC7464-4F5D-4316-A3C4-EBDB7FC3726D&p=428436&n=0&orientation=0&pn=1&searchtype=0&IsFromSearch=1&srch=foo%3dbar%26st%3d0%26pn%3d1%26ps%3d100%26sortby%3d2%26resultview%3dsortbyPopular%26npgs%3d0%26qt%3dfour-horse%2520coaches%26qt_raw%3dentrenadores%2520de%2520cuatro%2520caballos%26lic%3d3%26mr%3d0%26pr%3d0%26ot%3d0%26creative%3d%26ag%3d0%26hc%3d0%26pc%3d%26blackwhite%3d%26cutout%3d%26tbar%3d1%26et%3d0x000000000000000000000%26vp%3d0%26loc%3d0%26imgt%3d0%26dtfr%3d%26dtto%3d%26size%3d0xFF%26archive%3d1%26groupid%3d%26pseudoid%3d%26a%3d%26cdid%3d%26cdsrt%3d%26name%3d%26qn%3d%26apalib%3d%26apalic%3d%26lightbox%3d%26gname%3d%26gtype%3d%26xstx%3d0%26simid%3d%26saveQry%3d%26editorial%3d1%26nu%3d%26t%3d%26edoptin%3d%26customgeoip%3d%26cap%3d1%26cbstore%3d1%26vd%3d0%26lb%3d%26fi%3d2%26edrf%3d0%26ispremium%3d1%26flip%3d0%26pl%3d)


	6. orgullo y recompensa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >w<

La aprehensión atacaba a Lestrade más fuerte y más duro de lo que hacía el dolor en sus miembros. Cada señal que le enviaba el robusto caballero decía claramente cuánto disfrutaba sus palabras y miradas, sin embargo, parecía que repentinamente algo andaba mal. Del cielo claro, aun a pesar de las nubes en la lejanía que representaban a Charles, se veía entrando en una tormenta diferente, navegando en un barco a la deriva y sin capitán al mando.

Mycroft primero parecía orgulloso ante el hecho de que hubiera demostrado abiertamente su emoción al saberse entre sus brazos, luego lo rescataba sacándolo del hospital… y casi al segundo le mostraba esa clase de rostro. Esos gestos malditamente conocidos. Comenzaba a cerrarse, ocultando sus emociones, ¡cómo si no pudiera saberlo! Tras su espalda cargaba su temporada de conocer a Sherlock Holmes para saber cuándo un hombre _intenta_ mantener encerrado bajo candado su corazón.

Y él impediría que precisamente este hombre se cerrara. En sus manos se disponían ya las pistas necesarias para saber que Mycroft correspondía a su sentir al menos una parte, e importaba en absoluto el temor al rechazo o la nula experiencia de Greg si de cualquier manera todavía fuera insuficiente, ni siquiera las posibles consecuencias contra su persona —por mencionarlo, el apellido del hombre o la dulce forma en que lo trataba— lo obligarían a mantenerse quieto. Habría una mejor seguridad sobre el futuro en su compañía, en lugar de pensar cuanto pudo haber sido de permitirle alejarse sin hacer un mínimo progreso.

Dar el primer paso, casi contrario al valor que esa resolución firme podría tener, se le antojaba un imposible.

No estaría jamás seguro de cuánto el hombre aceptaría, hasta el momento tuvo suerte, evitaría saber el límite al topárselo de golpe. Tantear el terreno y quizá seguir la línea de lo que conocía aparentaba ser una opción viable, aun si quisiera inclinarse y probar sus labios o tocar otra cosa aparte de sus manos suaves, la distancia impuesta lo frenaba, iniciar algo y aparentar no hacerlo sería difícil, por no decir que parecería un tonto si llegara a fracasar.

Mirando al exterior se alegró de ver la cantidad de camino recorrido, ansiaba llegar con tiempo para obtener al menos un ápice del corazón de Mycroft. Enredado en sus pensamientos, carecía de la preparación mental para tomar como dictaba su entrenamiento la bala que atravesó el coche desde atrás hacia delante, rozando apenas unos centímetros las puntas levantadas de su cabello revuelto y el grueso brazo de Mycroft. No supo los segundos que tardó en reaccionar, mas al hacerlo su salvador ya lo cubría usando su cuerpo, el cerebro de Greg comenzaba a procesarlo cuando de inmediato un fuerte choque estuvo a punto de voltear toda la cabina, interrumpiéndolo. Sintió claramente el esfuerzo que hacían los caballos en la búsqueda de obedecer las órdenes del cochero.

Oía gritos y los cascos golpeando firmes contra el suelo, detonaciones múltiples perforaban la madera de su ya delicado escudo. ¿Por qué Gregson no le dio su arma? Un proyectil atravesó la camisa de Mycroft, tuvo menos de un segundo para descubrir la falta de algún rastro de sangre. Ganando de ese hecho un poco de fuerza y haciendo a un lado las quejas del señor Gran Hombre pidiéndole que se mantuviera quieto, Lestrade se levantó, mirando a través de la ventana durante al menos un latido acelerado hacia la avenida, acto que le costó tres disparos más, pero le valió para hacerse con una rápida ruta de escape.

—¡A la derecha en Royal Road! —gritó, impaciente por saber si el conductor, quien incomprensible y afortunadamente seguía vivo, le había escuchado. Tuvo la oportunidad de observar la ventaja de al menos tres coches contra, quizá, dos hansom persiguiéndolos, ese hecho le dio una buena porción de ánimo.

En cuanto sintió cómo viraban su mente también dio un vuelco. Cerró los ojos, mantuvo la esperanza de ayudarse y no causar mayor problema. Siguió dando órdenes. En algún punto Mycroft terminó encogido en una esquina, sentado en el suelo entre los asientos, con Greg sobre sus piernas y aferrado entre sus brazos. El inspector no pensó mucho en ello, al contrario, en esa posición aprovechaba un par de cada tantas vueltas para levantarse y verificar que sus instrucciones se seguían al pie de letra. Lo hacían.

Tanto que en un transcurso menor a lo calculado, en el galope de los caballos se vio reflejado cierto nivel de calma. Comprensiblemente resaltarían mostrándole al mundo todos esos agujeros; en un convenio silencioso entre ambos decidieron detener el coche. Y el contexto lo desmeritaba, la idea fluyó contra su deseo, un poco de culpa lo atacó al pensar en que la vestimenta desgarbada del conductor resultaba graciosa. Lestrade no supo la cantidad principesca que Mycroft debió darle al hombre para comprar su silencio y cubrir los gastos de reparación, supo que bastó al verlo marchar sin decir palabra. Con eso, pronto se vio dentro de una nueva cabina. Su ángel era rico. Casi no se sorprendió.

Esta vez sin ninguna demora llegaron, entrada la tarde, más cerca de la cena que de la hora del té. Hasta ese entonces ninguno pronunciaba palabras que se alejaran de los monosílabos. Entendido completamente al presenciar esa serie de sucesos tan espantosos, quienes aún no alcanzaban a cortar el ánimo del inspector, que no fue creado para soltar las cosas a pesar de las tempestades. Podría llamarse terquedad o estupidez… tal vez las dos o ninguna. Como sea que fuere, evitar pensar que el atuendo antes elegante y pulcro de Mycroft ahora sucio, desarreglado y _decorado_ con uno que otro hueco; se miraba endemoniadamente salvaje y atractivo, le pareció una tarea quimérica. El oscuro cabello enmarañado, los rasguños superficiales o la camisa abierta casi al punto del diafragma, tampoco hacían algo en contra de su mente perversa.

El sitio consistía de una casa de dos plantas camuflada en un área urbana de edificios parecidos entre sí, prácticamente iguales, aunque solo unos cuantos estaban habitados. Sencillo, sin algo que llamara la atención, dedicada a resguardar mujeres que huyen de sus maridos sin opciones a dónde ir, no ha inspectores escapando de… conocidos homicidas. Así pues, la decoración del lugar se dedicaba a la tranquilidad de féminas asustadas, por tanto al dar un paso adentro los toques de delicadeza y suavidad no tardaron en manifestarse. Tal como la situación iba encaminada, Lestrade contendría las quejas al menos el resto del día.

Mycroft hizo gala de su valía hasta que fue colocado cuidadosamente en uno de los dos sofás en la sala, tras abrir con la llave escondida bajo una roca, caminar despacio superando la recepción, virando hacia la izquierda y llegando por fin. El hombre resopló de cansancio y sed cuando se sentó en la silla a un lado. Sin resquicios de energía o ideas que expresar.

Al no conseguir palabras que agradecieran las diez vidas que en definitiva debía compensarle, Greg mantuvo el silencio. Cojeando llegó a la cocina, intentaría alivianar de su presencia a Mycroft, tenía la excusa de ir por agua. Sus heridas dolían en cada paso, lo tomó como una especie de penitencia, haber incluido a un inocente en su trabajo se le hacía completamente imperdonable, peor aun tratándose de _él_. Sí que sabía cómo alejar a un hombre. ¿No se supone que se limitaría a llegar y quizá robar un poco de su atención? Tomando en cuenta lo sucedido se sorprendería mucho de poder ser considerado un simple conocido. Lejos de su positividad inicial, volviendo irrelevante los pensamientos al respecto de la nueva apariencia desgarbada, Lestrade quería tener la oportunidad de mirarlo un poco más.

Lo necesario para grabar de nuevo el atractivo rostro en sus ojos y dar una despedida honorable a lo que pudo haber sido. No se haría el tonto, ante los hechos recientes, ya sea o no su culpa, seguro que ni él mismo superaría fácilmente los roces con la muerte por quien apenas conocía. La conexión o lo que sea que hubiera sentido carecía de la resistencia suficiente. Si bien esto le incumbiera unilateralmente al señor ojos de niebla.

Suspiró, llegar a la cocina le costaría subir tres escalones. Evidentemente no regresaría o pediría ayuda de nuevo, tuvo que tropezar media docena de veces, al final lo consiguió. Vio una jarra llena en la pequeña mesa del centro. Dejó el pesado saco en una de las sillas alrededor, mirando la calidad de la tela y que en el gran cuerpo de Mycroft calzaba tan perfecto, seguramente la prenda valía tanto como su casa —o quizá el doble.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta… ¡Greg quería estar con Mycroft! 

Cada sentimiento, aunque irregular e ilógico, provenía de una emoción verdadera, completa, real, latía en su pecho y resonaba en su mente. Pensar en todas ellas siendo el vacuo resultado de alguna endeble conexión jamás formaría parte de una conclusión satisfactoria. Sabía que no podría obligar al hombre a sentirse igual, mucho menos ahora, de su parte al parecer la decisión estaba ya tomada. Aceptaría sin reclamos que huyera de su vida si lo deseaba, al ser consciente del daño hecho nunca lo perseguiría, aunque al menos lo haría escuchar sus disculpas. Sin pelea lo dejaría marcharse junto a su corazón. Lo soltaría aun si después de un intenso segundo encuentro hallar a alguien como él o compararlo contra _cualquiera_ se le apeteciera un absurdo.

No querría más. No iba a buscar más. Con suerte aquel par de encuentros le servirían lo que le restara de vida.

—¿Inspector? —Lestrade tardó un segundo en reaccionar. Haciendo válida su excusa acudió al llamado cargando un vaso. Bebió la mitad antes de abrir la puerta y enfrentarlo, el líquido humedeció sus labios resecos. La frescura eliminó un poco la fatiga. Descubrió a Mycroft al pie de los tres escalones. Por inercia le extendió el agua, su corazón se saltó un latido al verlo tomar sin limpiar el contorno—. ¿Debería comunicarse con alguien? No sería un buen movimiento quedarse con un civil que no pueda protegerlo sin aumentar su número de heridas —dijo mientras intentaba peinar hacia atrás sus oscuros cabellos. Decepcionado, el inspector notó la camisa cerrada, se despidió solemne y ridículo de la blanca piel.

Greg no creyó en la veracidad de lo que había oído. Mycroft le salvó la vida al tiempo en que le otorgó recuerdos que llevaría presentes hasta su muerte y aun así… aun así… aun así se atrevía a desmeritar con esas horrorosas palabras su esfuerzo. Se negó a tomar eso como caballerosidad o modestia. Debería en cambio estar cobrándole lo que sin duda hubo gastado, fuera incluso de los confines monetarios, en realidad parecía crítico el decirlo sinceramente o el hombre nunca lo entendería desde su perspectiva.

—¿Le sucede algo, inspector? —cuestionó, dejando el vaso en el suelo a su lado y levantando un poco los brazos en caso de alguna recaída.

—Un momento, deme un momento, yo… no sé cómo decirlo. —Mycroft le mostró un rostro cubierto de extrañeza.

Lestrade se confundía pensando en qué palabras usar. ¿Cómo encontrar en su vocabulario el agradecimiento perfecto? Convenía dejar los hechos muy en claro, sin lugar a dudas o espacios en donde entrara la menor inseguridad. Ese hombre… ese hombre maravilloso no se merecía menos que un mar de gratas benevolencias. Se tragó de un bocado las sobras de su nerviosismo, sabiendo ya lo que debería hacer. En la cima sobre las cortas escaleras pensó que, a pesar de ser la altura perfecta, la distancia separándolos no. Rechazó la ayuda de Mycroft para bajar un escalón.

—Dígame si puedo…

Greg lo besó. De puntillas, con solo un brazo para atraerlo rápidamente y sostenerse de los gruesos hombros. Su corazón pronto saldría disparado de su pecho, esa clase de atrevimiento podría ser recompensado de la peor manera, tampoco es como si lo hubiera pensado luego de llegar la cuenta a tres segundos. Sin embargo no importaba en absoluto, su boca contra la de Mycroft era en definitiva un primer beso del cual estar orgulloso para toda la vida.

Sintió sus manos anchas tomándolo por las caderas acercándolo hacia él y nada quiso hacer contra los labios ajenos invitándolo a moverse.

A su propio entender, le correspondió de inmediato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Aquí un hansom ](https://www.alamy.es/imagenes/horse-carriage-hansom.html)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! <3


	7. descubrimiento irrreparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, últimamente se me han quitado las ganas de escribir estas ridículas notas, la verdad es que me siento un poco (mucho, excesivamente) desanimada por la poca recepción de esta historia que todavía amo y seguiré amando haber escrito ^^, sé que no es la gran cosa para ti, pero realmente hace que los trocitos de mi kokoro se hagan más pequeños. Puede que la historia no sea para todo público, especialmente refiriéndome a la "trama sentimental", sin embargo, la emoción de tocar esa clase de temas mirándolo desde las perspectivas de estos dos hermosos hombres me trae aun cierta desconfianza al venir aquí a enseñártelo... 
> 
> Todos los errores, los inestables aciertos, los detalles de dudosa veracidad, no sabes cuanto malestar me traen, si le agregamos a eso tu nulo interés, ¡imagínate! O quizá no se trate de eso, tal vez la historia es realmente mala y no encuentras forma de decírmelo, pero el que calla otorga, lo sé... lo sé :C
> 
> Tal vez el haberte dicho que ya tengo completamente escrito este fic te haga sentir como que no necesito tu opinión o saber lo que piensas, porque, total, ya está terminado y no importa T-T, ¿pero sabes? Yo sigo escribiendo... siempre lo hago, así que cuando tu me comentas no estás solo comentando esta pequeña cosa, sino TODO lo que escribo, cada historia que estoy haciendo para ti y para mi <3\. Entonces...bien, creo que esto lo que tengo que decir por ese lado.
> 
> Ahora n.n, enfocándonos en el capítulo anterior, debo decir que no encontré (o busqué, lo acepto) alguna referencia a casas en donde las mujeres maltratadas pudieran huir, vamos, tu y yo lo sabemos, las cosas no eran precisamente seguras para ellas en esa época (no es que lo sean hoy, pero hay muchas diferencias positivas) y tampoco es como si existieran opciones para huir (como jodidamente divorciarse) o no al menos en la época en donde está ambientada esta historia (¿divorcio? Claro, solo si eres muy, muy rico). Pero esto es fanfiction y se me permite (ok, le pregunté a mis ovarios y dijeron que obvio sí amiga <3) hacer algo al respecto, por más que sea por conveniencia de la historia ¬¬U (estoy llorando por dentro), entonces sí, ya nada, no voy a disculparme por eso :D
> 
> ¡Capítulo!

Mycroft podía sentir la euforia y la pasión de Lestrade en el firme agarre de los delicados dedos sujetándose a su camisa, Greg intentaba animado seguir el ritmo que imponía en el beso. La tibieza de su pequeño cuerpo, los huesos de las delgadas caderas contra sus pulgares, el aliento cálido y la suave húmeda sensación de los finos labios aceleraban sus latidos, lo acaparaban completamente, absorbiendo inclusive los pensamientos más ocultos, lo obligaban a querer más. Aun de clasificar la esperanza como su mente cediendo a la tentación hecha hombre, una buena parte le alentaba a creer que consistía en el capricho de su corazón ante la falsa creencia de poder corresponder a los sentimientos entregados.

No lo consiguió, la barrera invisible se lo impedía.

Y ante ella un caballero de cristal que portaba sobre su armadura el nombre de “Culpa” le cortó el paso en su busca de mostrar la razón de su existencia. ¿En verdad se consideraría negativo desear retribuir en igual medida un gesto que, en su descuidada técnica, hacía una demostración perfecta sin palabras de la intensidad en la emoción dedicada a él? Siendo tan inteligente casi aseguraría ese hecho muy lejos de lo que comenzaba a suceder. En cada expresión, en sus acciones previas, en la forma extraordinaria de corresponder a sus atenciones quedaba por demás asegurado. Trabajaba para el gobierno y teniendo tanto entrenamiento en distinguir mentirosos, se le hacía en exceso fácil colocar al inspector como una de las personas más sinceras que conoció, conocía o conocería.

¡Lestrade ni siquiera lo ocultó estando frente a Gregson! Ciertamente, los motivos para saber al inspector queriéndolo con tal intensidad, como el esfuerzo que hacía en seguirle el paso durante lo que obviamente se trataba de su primer beso; sumado al hecho de haber sido él quien lo inició, deberían ser suficientes, deberían devolver el sentimiento aún no pronunciado. Mycroft también disponía de sus propios argumentos de peso significativo sobre los pros de su enamoramiento.

Allí pues, cada motivo se convertía en una herramienta dispuesta a la tarea de derribar su muro, pero sin importar algo en absoluto, lo sentía intacto. La frustración que eso conllevaba le hizo apresurar el movimiento de sus labios. Dejó a su lengua invadir la boca del inspector al mismo tiempo que sus brazos lo rodeaban, sujetándolo tan fuerte contra él que lo escuchó gemir. En ningún punto Lestrade se resistió. Frente a esa voluntad —a pesar del dolor— de seguir unido a sus labios y continuar sin resultado contra el muro inerte, aumentó su irritación. No fue consciente del cambio en el inspector, Lestrade pudo sentir su gesto antes tierno y suave abriéndose paso a convertirse en algo salvaje, furioso.

Continuó aferrándose a Mycroft. Respirando agitado en las limitadas ocasiones en donde le permitía separarse, obsequiándole suspiros a Holmes conforme sus brazos se aferraban a los finos costados. La tensión subía, en definitiva alejándose segundo a segundo de un rumbo positivo. Necesitaba detenerse, era consciente de ello, Mycroft precisaba evitar esa clase de actitud con el hombre de dulces y suaves labios rojos, se supone que debía hacer de su primer beso un recuerdo hermoso, se hallaba en cambio de camino a convertirlo en una pesadilla. Afirmando su agarre contra él, al percibir un nuevo gemido no exactamente de placer, finalmente encontró la fuerza para contenerse.

Había en el rostro del inspector un sonrojo que lo cubría en todas direcciones, respiraba agitado a través de sus labios hinchados, y con ambas manos lo apretaba fuertemente en los hombros. Lo que casi lo saca de su mente ante la sorpresa, a la par que le llenaba de preocupación, eran las lágrimas que se escondían en los grandes ojos. Muy bien, ya estaba arruinado.

—¿Podría… podría...? —Holmes no lo quería soltar, menos cuando el ratoncito intentaba pedirle algo. Esperaba no recibir alguna maldición, incluso si la mereciera—. E-esto es vergonzoso, ¿podría...? —empezó de nuevo, sin mirarlo, el hermoso bermellón continuaba intacto. Hasta ahora, no parecía que lo odiara—. Y-yo… el suelo.

Mycroft pensó que parecía un idiota, con lo inteligente que se consideraba aún echaba en falta el que la distancia entre su cabeza y la de Lestrade se redujo considerablemente. Mirar hacia abajo bastó para comprobar a qué se refería. El siguiente pensamiento que tuvo es que iba a morir si la distancia entre los pies del inspector y la madera del suelo no hacían al menos una pequeña grieta en su muro. Ya lo comprobaría después, dedicó su mente en ayudar a que su pequeño inspector se mantuviera firme al dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo.

Al verlo tambaleándose sobre un pie se aferró a la ilusión de que la impertinencia de colocar las manos en su cintura no aumentara las razones para recibir un muy ganado golpe. Notó a Lestrade sostenerse de sus brazos, cada segundo le alentaba a temer menos alguna respuesta negativa. Aguardó un par de tensos instantes a que los castaños ojos le miraran, sintió un dolor profundo al observar su brillo y su sonrisa, que si bien nerviosa, lo golpeó con su calidez y perfección. El inspector elevó una mano, postrándola en su mejilla, pronto sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello.

—No debería disculparse de algo que no es su deber. Protegerme es mi propio trabajo, y usted ya ha hecho demasiado por mí —susurró, sin un titubeo o el menor rastro de duda. ¿Debería interpretar la herida en su pecho como la aceptación del escudo a la rendición?—. Soy yo quien está en deuda y quien le debe todo el agradecimiento del mundo —añadió, levantándose de puntillas, le dejó un tímido beso en la comisura de los labios luego de que Mycroft se inclinara a su encuentro. Al volver a su posición la sonrisa permanecía intacta, divina.

A la pregunta de cuánto el acto lo afectaría para bien, el sufrimiento que pudo interpretar como la ruptura de su muro fue inmediatamente devuelto con una verdad ansiosa y rapaz. No dolía porque estuviera a punto de corresponder, sufría al no ser consciente del insano afán por escapar. Y tan irracional como llegaría a ser, aun experimentando esas intensas deliciosas emociones, poco logró hacer para contrarrestar el repentino conocimiento. La frustración de no aceptar sus razones volvió en un segundo.

—El inspector Gregson lo dejó en mis manos, mi deber consistía en mantenerlo seguro —decía, procurando que de alguna forma sus palabras consiguieran mover la balanza a su favor en el conflicto interno. Nunca agradecido tanto a su poder de conservar la seriedad a pesar de la gravedad de las situaciones—. Y lo único que hice fue…

—Salvarme la vida, una y otra y otra vez —respondió Lestrade, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, evitando que desviara la mirada. La sonrisa y el agradecimiento no abandonaron sus gestos. Mycroft se mordió la lengua. Pese a que lo escuchado ameritaba una emoción cálida, radiante, sentía en la forma de un par de puños apretándole la garganta la bruma del tormento creciendo latido a latido, aumentaba conforme la conexión en sus miradas se veía obligada a prolongarse.

—Si usted está conforme con eso…

—No es solo eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó, respondiéndose a sí mismo al besarlo de nueva cuenta. Mycroft quiso corresponderle al llegar a él, sin embargo, el segundo de duda causado por el martirio que lo apresaba provocó un mohín de sospecha al nada tonto inspector—. ¿E-es demasiado? —cuestionó al separarse inmediatamente. Holmes negó, aunque tampoco se movió en pos de calmar sus dudas, a un paso de su límite.

—Aun así, debería poner al tanto a Gregson tan pronto sea posible y averiguar la forma en que terminó el asalto del hospital, estoy seguro que está preocupado por ellos. —Lestrade asintió. Lo llevó de vuelta a la sala.

Para entonces la noche reinaba en los cielos, ya encendidas las lámparas Mycroft luchó contra la pequeña chimenea intentando hacer algo de fuego. Durante los últimos diez años su servidumbre se encargaba de ello, razón por la cual fue realmente vergonzoso haber tardado tanto, peor todavía con todas esas emociones negativas inundándolo. El inspector le sonreía, aplaudiendo en forma de felicitación cuando las llamas comenzaron a bailar sobre el carbón. Al mirarlo de nuevo toda sensación errática fluyó apresuradamente.

—Volveré con un informe completo —dijo, acercándose de a poco, en cada paso perdía la batalla, convenía irse pronto, su sentir se arremolinaba en un torbellino que aún no entendía en plenitud. Lestrade volvió a asentir y aprovechando los segundos silenciosos fue directo a la cocina, tomó su saco y una enorme bocanada de aire. Al regresar el inspector miraba con expresión decaída a la chimenea. Holmes pensó decir algo, a sabiendas de que él apenas contenía sus erráticas ideas, guardó silencio al respecto—. ¿Qué le hace falta? Puedo traerle lo que sea.

—Algunos oficiales se encargaron de llenar la despensa y traerme unos cambios de ropa previniendo que algo así pasara, no hay nada especial que necesite. —A Mycroft no le convenció la sonrisa tenue que dibujó en sus labios. La bruma creció descontrolada, ¿cómo podía ser incapaz de al menos conservar la calma de Lestrade? Se acercó al sofá. Aún a costa de su mente, le besó. Esta vez corto y superficial—. Puedo estar seguro de que sus intenciones son genuinas… —susurró Greg al instante, había dolor en sus gestos—, pero seré verdaderamente egoísta si permito que usted regrese. No es común estar bajo la mira de un hombre como Charles, sin embargo tampoco es nuevo. Yo y mis compañeros hemos pasado situaciones similares al menos una vez, si soy quien se refugia aquí y no dentro de la Yard, gastando mis horas en localizarlo, es porque sabemos a ese hombre lo suficientemente retorcido, y teniendo a su disposición los ayudantes necesarios para entrar armados, tan decididos a tomarme como lo hicieron en el hospital. Sé que es un hombre inteligente y que lo entiende… no es mi deseo, pero si se queda, estará en un peligro incalculable.

Concluyó, sus pequeñas manos sujetando las de Mycroft, la voz firme y determinada como cabría esperar de un valiente soldado. Holmes, luego de lo escuchado, sintió un pesar mayor golpeándole en el estómago, le parecía por demás nauseabunda la idea de que el adorable inspector hubiera tenido que pasar ante esa clase de escenarios. Puede que de haber estado allí nada de utilidad lograría hacer, Greg obviamente sabía cuidarse solo, aquello todavía no refrenaba el hecho de cuánto le apetecía encerrar al hombre en su habitación de PallMall y no dejarlo salir el resto de su vida.

Tal apremiante sensación de posesividad, de alguna forma retorcida y contra todo pronóstico, calmó ligeramente la marea tempestuosa que ya lo hundía hasta el cuello. Lestrade podía cuidarse, Mycroft quería cuidarlo. Quería llevárselo de ahí, correr a un lugar seguro y en sus propias manos, bajo sus propios términos, hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para defenderlo del peligro.

 _Debía protegerlo_.

 _Debía salvarlo_.

 _Lestrade era suyo_.

Y mientras los reveladores desesperados anhelos crecían en irracionales espirales, tomando el control de sus siempre calmados pensamientos y latidos, sintió claramente cómo su muro empezaba a resquebrajarse.

 _Tenía que protegerlo_.

 _Tenía que salvarlo_.

_Lestrade era **suyo**._

—Debe mantenerse a salvo —rogó el inspector inútilmente.

Mycroft ya no lo escuchaba. Emociones iracundas e ilógicas lo atacaban una tras otra y él, desafortunadamente, no las detuvo.

Porque Greg Lestrade _era suyo_.

 **Suyo**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yaiii! Muy bien, empezamos definitivamente con el "arco emocional" de nuestro Mycroft :D, dime qué piensas, ¿ok? Intentaré responderte cuando vuelva a conectarme el próximo viernes <3 <3\. Por cierto, si tienes alguna información que pueda ayudarme de ahora en adelante con las historias que estoy escribiendo, sobre las leyes (de cualquier cosa XD) y/o tradiciones de esta época (entre 1880 y 1885) estaré más que agradecida con los links, que siempre es bueno imprimirle algo de veracidad al entorno C: (si tienes algo de la década de 1930, estaré en deuda contigo).
> 
> Es todo por hoy, espero te hayas saltado mi drama del principio o de alguna forma te impulse a escribirme al menos una 'F' XD. Muchas miles de gracias por haberme leído, me esforzaré por sobrevivir hasta la próxima semana, así que nos encontraremos entonces.
> 
> Te quiero.
> 
> Te amo.
> 
> Ciao <3 <3 <3...


	8. tensión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sip! Otra vez no pude conectarme la semana pasada, en realidad no he podido hacerlo hasta hoy, entonces he estado sin internet DOS SEMANAS, siento que me falta el aire... demonios, ¿alguien quiere pensar en los niños? (?) XD
> 
> Evitaré retenerte mucho tiempo, solo una cosa;
> 
> ¡Atención a las etiquetas!
> 
> Activo mi carta "Te lo advertí" para el contenido de este capitulo, lo que me permite ignorar o desechar cualquier comentario sobre alguna sorpresa desagradable que en definitiva vas a encontrar :D
> 
> ¡Capítulo!

Greg esperaba ansioso a que Mycroft Holmes rindiera su declaración. Los gestos extraños en su rostro de a poco empezaba a preocuparlo, ¿acaso se tomó a mal su petición? Cierto, frente a los acontecimientos recientes entre ambos ni soñando se alejaría de él, y si pudiera elegir en definitiva ya estaría tomando la opción de trepar sobre el robusto cuerpo en un intento de fusionarse con esos preciosos labios de ocre rosado.

La situación, desafortunadamente, no se prestaba para eso. Se veía obligado a proteger lo máximo posible a su valiente caballero, quien ya habiendo hecho lo suficiente por él, de permitirle arriesgarse a dejarlo cerca un poco más, le traería consecuencias incalculables a las que ninguno de los dos podría siquiera imaginar su alcance. Tomando en cuenta las veces que estuvo a punto de morir a lo largo del día, añadir más sería inaceptable. Y entendiendo el que permanecer en ese lugar aumentaba el peligro a cada segundo, consideró irrelevante cuánto le apeteciera besarlo o solo estar cerca de él, Mycroft debía ponerse a salvo, debía alejarse de Lestrade.

—Por favor, juro que si es su deseo nos reuniremos de nuevo cuando esto haya terminado, ya que no puedo prometerle su seguridad por cada minuto que decida permanecer aquí. —Su Holmes seguía mirándolo, de algún modo atento a sus palabras y simultáneamente evitando dar la menor señal de haber comprendido las razones. ¿No entendía el peligro que lo rodeaba?—. Yo sé que no tomará a mal mi petición, por favor.

—Usted debería saber lo que significa desacatar una orden oficial, ¿no es así, señor Holmes? —dijo Gregson, fingiendo sacudir su sombrero azul oscuro. Escuchar la voz de un tercero causó de inmediato que Greg y Mycroft se separaran, Lestrade no estaría seguro de haberlo hecho a tiempo hasta que el otro inspector hablara. El color huyó de su rostro y los latidos desenfrenados a cualquier señal escaparían por la puerta trasera—. Desafortunadamente, es mi deber no dejarle ir. —Cada aliento quedó contenido. De cuanto sucedía eran esas palabras, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más temía—. Luego del incidente en el hospital pensé dar con usted en Pall Mall, sin embargo al llegar, temo informarle, los bomberos estaban ya en las últimas etapas para sofocar el fuego de su departamento. Su casera, la señora Stend, me informó que el resto de los pisos no sufrieron daño. Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía al ir a tocar su puerta y ver salir el humo.

Mycroft cayó ruidosamente al sofá, en el asiento a un lado de Greg. El shock tuvo una razón viable para ser.

—Es obvio que está usted bajo la mira de Charles, naturalmente, no puedo permitir que se marche. Debe, claro, advertir a su familia en caso de ser necesario —caminó a donde Mycroft, su cercanía trajo consigo un sutil aroma a humo y humedad—. De su sala y oficina apenas quedó nada, pero le he traído las prendas que rescatamos de su alcoba. Acepte mi más sentido pésame, señor Holmes. —Aunque sincero, Greg pudo ver en sus ojos una beta de hipocresía que no quiso esconderse del todo, ¿qué tendría Gregson en contra para justificar darle esa mirada a su caballero?—. En el pequeño estudio hay papel y tinta, tome lo que deba y escriba a su trabajo y familia las causas de su ausencia, pues es claro que en sus circunstancias las probabilidades de volver son pocas si no nulas. Hasta que capturemos a Charles, le prometemos hacer lo posible en resguardar su seguridad.

Lestrade quería decir una verdadera condolencia, el hombre había perdido su hogar y las palabras del inspector rubio parecían ser exclamadas por mera formalidad en lugar de sentirlo realmente. Tampoco es como si creyera pudiera existir algo útil que consiguiera aliviar la zozobra, no obstante, lo que él diría saldría desde su profundo sentir. A pesar de no ser la cantidad adecuada, quizá tendrían un mayor significado que esas frases vacías. Verlo marchar hacia el señalado estudio le permitió advertir su empeño de parecer firme, apreció sobre la amplia espalda de Mycroft la pesada carga de una triste aprehensión. Solo en ese mundo no podía correr hacia él para abrazarlo y besarlo en un intento de hacer su dolor manejable. Lestrade sufría al verlo así.

Volviéndose, pretendiendo enfrentar a Gregson, le sorprendió su ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y el cambio total en su aura antes apenas comprensiva. La densidad de su emoción le golpeó de repente, aun si no entendía la razón del cambio apenas tardó en devolver el mismo gesto, brazos cruzados incluidos, por supuesto sabía que la bata sucia y sus pies descalzos arruinaban en buena medida el efecto.

—¿Debo preguntar acaso por qué sujetabas las manos del señor Holmes, o planeas que me haga de suposiciones? —soltó repentinamente, sin pestañear, los labios un par de tensas líneas, en la voz el mayor indicio de su enojo.

—No es de su incumbencia, inspector, a quién decido tocar… Si es preciso que lo sepa, el señor Holmes me estaba ayudando a sentar, como bien sabe, apenas consigo hacer nada sin ayuda —no demoró un segundo en responder, igualando la forma y el tono irritante, prefiriendo mostrar su debilidad que darle a Gregson otro punto para tener más en contra de Mycroft de lo que en apariencia tenía. Si la fortuna le sonreía el hombre no habría escuchado sus previas súplicas al señor Holmes, su mente se enfocaba demasiado en el primer asunto, sabiéndose incapaz de explicar el resto.

Al mirarlo dirigirse a atizar el fuego casi liberó un suspiro de calma, aún no se permitiría relajarse, Gregson nunca podría conformarse con un par de golpes, lo conocía desde el principio de su carrera, olvidar una característica como esa sería complicado. Cuando se giró nuevamente decidió no darle la oportunidad de hablar; le contó el ataque a su coche y puesto que no sabía la cantidad gastada por Mycroft en el camino a ese lugar, evitó dar un número exacto.

—Le pedí al doctor Evans que pasara esta tarde, si es necesario iré por él ahora, también debería revisar al señor Holmes. —Lestrade asintió, deseaba alejarse de Gregson tan pronto como fuera posible, sin embargo…

—¿Qué hay del hospital? Nosotros podremos soportar un momento, ¿cómo terminó? —El inspector rubio se sentó en la silla cercana al fuego.

—Arrestamos a tres, el oficial Carson recibió un disparo en el hombro protegiendo a un doctor. Una enfermera se lastimó un brazo intentando escapar, afortunadamente los rehenes fueron liberados, un par se llevaron algunos golpes, —se detuvo un minuto, resoplando miró al fuego, continuó—: Michael, el conductor del coche que tomarían, murió, lo localizamos a un par de calles al sur, en su rostro las mismas marcas que el resto de las víctimas de Charles —suspiró, conteniendo su frustración y enojo. Sentimientos que Lestrade entendía a la perfección—. Debe saber, Lestrade, el castigo de no entregar toda la información sobre el caso —dijo sin cambiar un ápice el nivel de su molestia—, usted sabe que Charles no es el tipo de criminal cazador, si cree que ocultar…

—No me gusta lo que está insinuando, he dicho toda la verdad, desde que consiguió escapar de nuestra emboscada nada ha cambiado, lo herí y quiere vengarse, usted debería ser capaz de entender un asunto tan sencillo. —Y de no ser porque se obligó a esforzarse en sostener la mentira, Lestrade en realidad llegaría al punto de felicitarse, incluso él se habría creído cada palabra ante el tono enfadado de su voz. Notaba cómo la tensión salvaje entre los dos se colocaba latido a latido cercana a la superficie.

De un salto el hombre se puso de pie, ya que Lestrade no podía hacerlo sin ayuda pensó que era todavía un contrincante capaz de derribarlo, a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo Gregson decía las palabras correctas, provocando su ira, obligándole a alejarse de sus impedimentos físicos. Quizá perdería, apenas le parecía relevante, si su compañero se mostraba inclinado a resolver las cosas de esa forma no le dejaría ganar sin haberle dado un buen choque de sus puños… puño, ya que la herida en el hombro no le permitía aún mover el brazo a la velocidad que exigía un golpe decente.

—Me gustaría entender por qué Charles estaría dispuesto a tomar rehenes en un hospital o en la Yard, siendo que a la menor señal de nuestra trampa decidió huir —musitó, su voz conteniendo la mayor parte de un grito, avanzó un par de pasos. Greg se irguió cuanto pudo, mantuvo la conexión de sus ojos, preparándose ante el aura cada vez más amenazante, su propio ánimo absorbiéndola y haciéndola suya.

—¡Y yo quiero saber cómo aun no logra entender algo tan simple! No estoy ocultando información, no estoy incumpliendo las reglas, yo no soy el idiota que intenta perseguir un problema en donde es claro que no hay nada. —Su corazón latía con fuerza, a la expectativa de recibir el primer golpe al decidirse Gregson a cortar la distancia entendiendo su reclamo y su improperio. ¡Había esperado tanto para insultarlo debidamente al menos una vez! La liberación de la palabra en definitiva le ayudaría en su ataque.

Gregson lo asió de las solapas, levantándolo, seguro lo tiraría al suelo o en esa posición haría llover los golpes, mas antes de comenzar a defenderse un par de labios tomaron la boca de Lestrade en un fiero y atrevido vaivén. Sintió una lengua húmeda tocar la suya al tiempo en que una mano evitaba su huida colocándose en su nuca. Sorprendido, confuso, sus pensamientos en blanco durante un pestañeo, se arrastraron de regreso al detectar el asqueroso sabor amargo del tabaco, al instante le provocó náuseas; Greg pateó y usó los puños tratando de liberarse, sin embargo Gregson no se detenía. ¿A qué sitio desapareció su fuerza? Al sentirse liberado de la bata todas las intenciones de Lestrade continuaron sin efecto alguno.

Un brazo le aprisionó la cintura y los ya escasos centímetros de separación para hacer algo se redujeron aún más, resultado de la cercanía, notó un miembro erecto restregándose contra su vientre. Casi entrando en pánico, Lestrade usó las manos en vano afán de alejar el rostro impúdico, el aliento cargado se mantenía nauseabundo e infernal en su interior.

La impotencia giró a un nuevo vértice al sentir esos labios sobre su cuello y la otra mano contra sus glúteos, dedos atrevidos lastimándolo en fieros vaivenes, cada uno quizá en busca de hacerlo cooperar. No comenzaba a rendirse, si fuera posible toda la escena aunada a la aversión, de a poco aumentaba su furia. Al tener de vuelta los labios nauseabundos en los suyos aprovechó la oportunidad, lo mordió, cortando el labio inferior enterró las uñas en la frente y las mejillas de Gregson, el dolor causado lo obligó a retroceder lo mínimo, distancia que aprovechó asestando su rodilla directo en la entrepierna del hombre rubio. Liberado, antes de que lo viera alejarse, estrelló su puño útil contra el mentón cuadrado. La sangre de la mordida ganó una razón extra para ser expulsada.

Escupió a un lado el invasor escarlata metálico, aún si caminar dolía fue capaz de dar media docena de golpes e incluso un par de patadas, el escozor en su pierna o la incomodidad en su brazo se volvía efímero comparado con todo _eso_. Robó el arma del infractor y sin dudarlo le apuntó a la cabeza, desde la punta de los pies le carcomía la ansiedad de jalar del gatillo. Lo vio retroceder, gemir cual perro moribundo, ¿el imbécil realmente lo conocía? Greg Lestrade podía defenderse de ser uno contra uno a puño limpio, a pesar de su estatura, las lesiones y su constitución en general, ¡no llegó a ser detective inspector por nada! Escupió de nuevo, el sabor repugnante permanecía.

—Debería preguntar por qué, pero no me interesa en absoluto —a Greg se le escapó una risa sin humor, su turno de atacar aun no terminaba—. Me viste tomando las manos del señor Holmes, quizá escuchaste nuestra conversación y creíste sin mucho esfuerzo que nuestras peleas podrían tener una historia en el fondo. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tus insultos y estupidez serían atractivos para mí? No tienes nada que ofrecer, ni a mí ni a la esposa que te abandonó, ¿y te atreves a restregarte contra mí como un animal en celo? —cargó el arma, sus manos nunca estuvieron así de firmes. Su índice acariciando el gatillo—. Haz que el doctor Evans llegue acompañado de un oficial, e inventa una excusa al resto para no volver. Te lo advierto, aun la menor señal de que te propones hacer algo contra mí o mi amante será suficiente para que te asesine, me encargaré de esconder tu cadáver tan bien que ni siquiera el mismo Sherlock Holmes será capaz de encontrarte.

Colocando un mayor peso a su declaración, disparó una bala justo en medio de los pies de Gregson, quien ahora sujetaba fuertemente su costado, quizá Lestrade consiguió romper una de sus costillas. El espeso líquido carmín bajaba a lo largo del mentón y revuelto con la saliva ya formaba una mancha en el suelo. Su respiración pesada resonaba cual coro angelical en los oídos de Lestrade.

—Consigue alguien que te sustituya para este caso, no me haré responsable de mis acciones si vuelvo a verte pronto —dirigió de nuevo el cañón hacia Gregson, con un gesto le hizo partir, el andar torpe y furioso daba de lleno contra su orgullo de ganador. Permaneció en silencio hasta oír la puerta cerrarse, sin voltear, dijo—¿Desde cuándo ha estado ahí? —Tambaleándose giró, el dolor y la falta de equilibrio volvían poco a poco.

—Segundos, la detonación fue la señal perfecta para decirme que su pelea no podría ser por cuestiones de trabajo. —Lestrade suspiró, aun si Mycroft deducía lo sucedido el saber que no estuvo presente le tranquilizó.

Arrojó el arma sobre el acolchado asiento, en lugar de ir al sofá caminó despacio a él, Holmes al ver su intención no tardó mucho en alcanzarlo. La calidez de su abrazo, la forma en la que fue envuelto, nada se parecía al agarre de Gregson y sus acciones irracionales. Tan pronto como una afable sensación de seguridad se instaló en su pecho sintió sus manos temblar al igual que el único pie en que se sostenía. Mycroft tomó un segundo pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y con él empezó a limpiarlo. La sangre manchó la seda blanca y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Al menos durante unos minutos dejaría de darle importancia a cuánto empezaba a gustarle ese trato dulce. Encima de cualquier cosa su objetivo se orientaría en calmar sus nervios, estabilizar sus manos y que Mycroft lo abrazara fuertemente, que el dolor suplantara lo sucedido y no hubiera en su boca rastro alguno de aquel sabor a tabaco, la esencia del humo, la humedad o los ínfimos restos de la sensación en alguna parte de su cuerpo con la que Gregson tuviera contacto.

Lo que hizo, no obstante, se redujo a quedarse quieto mientras el suave pañuelo acariciaba su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Terminado por hoy! :D
> 
> Solo un par de cosas antes de que te vayas. Como siempre, y estoy de nuevo aquí siendo asquerosamente positiva, que no se te le olvide decirme qué te pareció el capítulo :3
> 
> También, para llamar la atención a mi por ahora ligeramente abandonado blog, he publicado ahí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Puedes leerlo directamente [ por aquí ](https://lilietherly.blogspot.com/p/ix_23.html)
> 
> O buscarlo desde la tabla de actualizaciones en el inicio [ por aquí ](https://lilietherly.blogspot.com/)
> 
> Igualmente lo he subido en [ mi Tumblr ](https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/) (sígueme owo), [ por aquí ](https://lilietherly.tumblr.com/post/617783709993680896/minific-mystrade) para lectura directa
> 
> Por otra parte, estoy buscando aromas para Myc, Greg y Tobi (que sí, yo se que luego de este capítulo no te agradará mucho...), ya voy en las etapas finales de las notas en las que estoy escribiendo los hechos de la trama de mi siguiente historia Mystrade, y aun no se me ocurren aromas adecuados u-u, así que agradecería mucho tus ideas :)
> 
> Esto todo C:, mil gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo resulte lo suficientemente impactante y, de la forma correcta, te haya gustado <3 <3 <3\. Espero pueda volver la semana que viene, si no es posible, prometo subir dos capítulos dentro de dos semanas ><. Ok, dejaré de cavar mi propia tumba...
> 
> ¡Te amo!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Mycroft iba en la segunda misiva cuando percibió el primer grito inentendible corriendo a través del pasillo, dispersándose a través de la puerta y llegando a sus oídos. Cada uno de sus sentidos aún se sometían bajo el cansancio del día, el estupor que el detective inspector Gregson trajo consigo lo empeoraba. Perdido en sus recuerdos sobre los ocho años en Pall Mall que yacían entre los escombros hechos cenizas no le dio tanta importancia a la calurosa conversación, que muy seguramente se enfocaba en la planeación de cómo y cuándo atrapar al hombre que los acorralaba contra la pared.

Averiguaría los planes o conclusiones más tarde, ahora se apuntaría tras el escritorio a escribir al menos media docena de cartas. Solo una de ellas tendría de receptor a Sherlock, quien había planeado hacerle una visita dentro de dos días, quizá tenía la intención de presentarle a su nuevo amigo/biógrafo/compañero de habitaciones. Preguntándose en qué forma hablar de ese tema frente a su hermanito, entremezclando además los pensamientos de sus finos objetos incinerados y evitando el recuerdo de su apasionado beso con Lestrade, el sonido de una serie de golpes le hizo trazar una deforme línea sobre el papel. Sin dudar se levantó y fue a la puerta. ¿En qué momento la plática dio aquel drástico giro? ¿O acaso los atacaban?

Aun ni siquiera liberaba un par de minutos para recordar la increíble sensación recorriendo su cuerpo al pensar en Lestrade bajo su estricta protección, al pensarlo como suyo, como de su propiedad, causando que afuera los duros puños estrellándose contra un cuerpo sólido dejaran en primera línea tales sentimientos; en bruto, crudos. Pretender esconderlos desconociendo su alcance resultó complicado al oír, a través del pasillo, el tono fiero de su inspector. Una voz que lo golpeó cual atizador caliente directo en el pecho. ¿Quién osaba provocar la furia de Lestrade? ¿De quién debería deshacerse para mantener sano y salvo a su Greg? Caminó despacio, acercándose lentamente a la sala. Lo escuchó de nuevo al dar los primeros pasos.

Se detuvo antes de que el ángulo del pasillo le permitiera ser visto por Gregson. No podía ser otro, de serlo habría oído disparos desde un inicio. Por la forma en que Greg posicionaba los brazos le dejaba claro que él dominaba la situación—.Te lo advierto, —dijo, amenazante—, aun la menor señal de que te propones hacer algo contra mí o mi amante será suficiente para que te asesine. —Esas palabras hicieron recorrer un escalofrío a través de su espalda. Su corazón se endureció, enterró las uñas contra sus palmas al imaginar los incontables escenarios que orillaran a su inspector a hacer una declaración así, tal vez debería tomar esa señal para llegar a él, robar el arma de sus manos y terminar ahí mismo al hombre rubio—. Me encargaré de esconder tu cadáver tan bien que ni el mismo Sherlock Holmes será capaz de encontrarte. —Y Mycroft se aseguraría de ello.

Antes de aceptar el pensamiento de salir a la luz, el estruendo de un disparo lo retuvo en su lugar. Inquieto por el sonido apenas atendió a las órdenes de Lestrade, avanzó los pasos restantes y mordiéndose la lengua observó a Gregson salir torpemente de la escena. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, toda emoción se enfocó en Greg, en su pregunta y en obligarse a mentir haciendo una ligera modificación en el tiempo que llevaba mirando. Tardó un segundo, luego de verlo girar, en descubrir lo sucedido, aun sabiendo la inutilidad de su capricho quiso haber actuado antes y terminar de una vez con Tobias Gregson.

_Lestrade era **suyo**_.

Aun por todo lo que anhelaba sustituir con su marca la del otro, la cruzada por refrenar su ira dio sus frutos al mirar la facilidad con la que el pequeño hombre se dejó llevar por su abrazo. Correspondiendo a su gesto, dejándose limpiar, sin perderlo de vista con sus grandes ojos castaños. Los suaves temblores que lo sacudían de vez en vez apaciguaron su mal humor, dejándole únicamente con el deseo de protegerlo y resguardarlo de los ataques que atentaran contra su vitalidad. Al terminar con el rastro carmín lo llevó al baño, con agua le ayudó a deshacerse del sabor metálico. Apenas creía que funcionara, evitó decir algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, nada le impidió tomar en brazos el peso ligero del inspector al llevarlo de regreso al sofá. Que tampoco obtuviera algún reclamo le advirtió de su nivel de abstracción. No se veía especialmente perturbado, siendo un hombre de acción debería tener la capacidad de soportar situaciones de tal impacto. Casi contrario a ello, lo sucedido poca relación ofrecía frente a un asesinato o —estaría dispuesto a asegurarlo— cualquier acontecimiento escabroso que hubiera experimentado. Gregson consiguió aprovechar muy bien la ocasión, le concedía eso, a su favor apelaban el cansancio y las heridas de Lestrade, la confianza que habrían forjado aún si tuvieran diferencias. _Su amante_ en realidad acumulaba muchas buenas razones para romperse.

Al llegar al sofá no los separó, él aún lo aferraba con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, su precioso rostro escondido, intentando pasar su respiración por normal. ¿Y qué se supone debería hacer? Mycroft lo sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho, sosteniéndolo al punto de estar seguro que no cabría en la mente de _su_ Lestrade alguien distinto a él.

Los pensamientos bailaban erráticos en su mente. Ese hombre le pertenecía, no dejaría que alguien más lo tocara, que alguien más dibujara una marca en donde él pondría la suya. Mycroft se encargaría de cuidarlo, protegerlo, le entregaría cuanto pidiera, desde lo superfluo hasta lo poético… Y mientras consentía a las ideas descender a un caudal que de nada le serviría detener, su muro antes quebrantado inició su caótica e irrefrenable destrucción. ¿A esas conclusiones quería llevarlo tal conflicto, a que descubriera ese horrible lado suyo?

Greg Lestrade no era un objeto, _pero le pertenecía_.

Greg Lestrade podía cuidarse solo, _pero él quería cuidarlo_.

Una segunda batalla se libraba en su mente, nuevos candados sin llave se abrían paso a la opacidad de argumentos contrariados, al borde de objetivos insufribles, irracionales, complacientes. Hermosos… Gloriosos. ¡Ah! El simple pensamiento de tenerlo únicamente para él, guardar para siempre al pequeño hombre entre sus brazos se convertía de a poco en una imagen cuya tentación era difícil de evitar. ¿Y qué hacía Greg en defensa de su propia persona? Acurrucarse contra su pecho, aceptando sin palabras el salvaje abrazo, sin quejarse, sin decir la menor cosa parecida a un rechazo, haciendo que el río de pensamientos se acelerara a un desenlace aterrador, tanto para el inspector como para Mycroft.

No alcanzaba su imaginación a ver cuánto trataba de objetar aquel fin. La sensación por no ceder a una emoción tan intensa apenas existía. Engañarse lo haría caer vertiginosamente rápido, sabía que no deseaba evitar sentirse de ese modo. Bajo esa clase de impresiones, aún si todavía no lo aceptaba en su totalidad, se llenaba de una energía feroz, salvaje, le hacía sentirse vivo, capaz de volver realidad el más posesivo anhelo. A unos pasos de toparse en un callejón sin salida, ahogado en el diluvio de ideas irracionales, preguntándose vez tras vez en qué oportunidad tomar la decisión e incinerar en un segundo lo que lo frenaba, una mano de piel morena le tomó suavemente de la mejilla.

—Bésame —pidió, rogó, su voz un llamado lastimero que Mycroft no dudó en atender. Silenciando las palabras unió sus labios con los del inspector, guio un ritmo lento, tomando el labio inferior entre los suyos chupó y mordisqueó ligeramente. Dibujó su lengua el lado superior, probando tentativo el interior suave, plasmando en su mente ahogada en incontables emociones el menor detalle en la textura, el sabor, las reacciones del hombre entre sus brazos.

Lestrade se rendía, obediente, atento y sumiso a lo que hacía en su boca, aunque notó una ligera nota de desespero; el que mantuviera la calma a pesar de su obvio apetito le pareció lo suficientemente encantador como para obsequiarle al fin un beso más profundo. Mezcló su aliento con el otro, fundiendo su calor en movimientos lentos, acariciando con su lengua la dulce profundidad dejaba a sus labios intercambiar y unir las sensaciones en un ritmo que Greg dejaba a su total mando, imprimiendo su andar en marcas de amor. Lo escuchaba suspirar, sollozos febriles tocaban indecentes contra su garganta, suaves temblores lo sacudían, le sorprendió notarlos, ni su ritmo ni su velocidad habían aumentado, ser consciente de ello halagó descaradamente su orgullo.

Se le concedía un mayor control del que debería al tomar en cuenta su conflicto, el precioso inspector poco hacía a favor de abrir la puerta de la total independencia que perdería si Mycroft lo tomara como suyo. De ningún modo estaría inclinado a asegurar que podría robar al ratoncito para encerrarlo consigo por el resto de sus días, lo sabía demasiado bien, en ese instante sin embargo, aun con las dudas bailando sobre su piel como carbón encendido, aquella ilógica idea permanecía delante de muchas en verdad sensatas.

Deshacerse de la cruda intención de marcar en esa piel su nombre le carcomía el alma en una exigencia salvaje alimentada por la exhalación febril de la tentadora boca. ¿Cómo tener la fuerza para resistir? Cada acción era un reclamo de Greg exigiendo ser tomado, ser consumido en su ambición y ansia.

Tan seductora impresión dio su primer paso al recordarle el por qué Lestrade se dejaba hacer como si estuviera acostumbrado a ceder el control. Ante la idea se obligó a reprimir un gruñido, recordándolo de nuevo en los brazos de alguien más. Cortó el beso, separándolo de a poco, le ofreció una disculpa muda al colocarse finalmente bajo sus resplandecientes orbes. El brillo acuoso reflejado en el hermoso castaño estuvo a un segundo de hacerlo volver, admirar los hinchados labios rojos iluminados por las llamas de la chimenea no ayudaban a su resistencia.

—¿En dónde te tocó? —le preguntó Mycroft, susurrante, en la voz un claro indicio de su exigencia y apremio. No permitiría que ese pequeño cuerpo tuviera el menor rastro de manos que no fueran las suyas. _Tenía_ y _debía_ limpiar la corrupción. A pesar de poder escuchar la parte lógica de su mente diciéndole que esa decisión, por bien que sonara para él, no le pertenecía del todo, sintió silenciarla en un segundo cuando una mano se le separó del saco para extenderse y pedir la suya.

¿Fue ese el motivo de que eliminó de un tajo una buena parte de su lado racional? Quizá, en realidad ya entonces dejó de interesarle.

No se detuvo a pensar, a razonar por qué se sentía increíblemente posesivo con el hombre que conocía no hace ni siete días. Ni por qué al mismo inspector no daba señal de importarle. Ambos parecían estar de acuerdo, aun si el contrato apenas se mostraba, la fuerza para retroceder no se enfrentaría a un peor enemigo que esa mano dirigiendo la de él hacia la espalda delgada y atlética. Ahí comenzó un delicado vaivén, la tela de la bata aunque fina le resultó despreciable. Hizo lo posible por no mostrar su malestar. Al tener los delgados brazos rodeando de nuevo su cuello aprovechó la posición, extendió el campo de su tarea.

El cálido aliento se convirtió en su incentivo, el estremecimiento que atacaba al pequeño cuerpo conforme Mycroft subía y bajaba aumentaba la casi obligación de continuar tocando, palpando los finos músculos. En un momento incontable la frágil mano lo detuvo, Lestrade evitó devolverle la mirada y él no intentaría obligarlo a mostrarse, supo su intención de inmediato. Los finos dedos lo guiaron hacia abajo, cerrando los tentadores centímetros al punto en que sus dígitos alcanzaron un firme y esponjoso glúteo.

Recordar su propósito de limpiar los rastros del contacto ajeno fue el empuje adecuado en su disposición de no realizar ninguna acción rápida. A su pesar, le costaría un siglo olvidar que distintas manos probaron aquella zona antes que él. Dibujó líneas gráciles e indefinidas, sintiendo su esfuerzo recompensado por los tiernos gemidos besándole la piel del cuello con mayor énfasis. El tacto en su palma le parecía escaso, pero tampoco lo iba a rechazar. Acarició la suavidad de izquierda a derecha, encerrando una redonda colina entre sus dedos y masajeando en un ritmo ligero.

A tal seductora e íntima parte ni el más firme o recto de los hombres resistiría, incluso a través del cansancio que el día acumulaba en sus huesos, pareció no ser proporcional para mantener la quietud en su entrepierna. Al intercambiar su atención entre una elevación y otra, viajando entre la línea que lo separaba y los firmes muslos, supo inevitable su reacción. Lejos de sentir vergüenza, lo pensó completamente natural dado el cariz de su toque, de ser posible estaba un poco orgulloso, que aún después de lo acontecido conservara la fuerza de tener una erección decía mucho a favor de su resistencia, contrario a lo que su físico aparentaba.

Escuchó un gimoteo en particular delicioso provenir del inspector al notarlo. El plan se basaba en dejar su _asunto_ , terminar con el de Greg e ignorarlo hasta conseguir tener un aumento de su energía ya al límite de lo escaso, y si bien parecía que su intención se dirigía al lado contrario, al descansar su mano en la cintura delgada, el suspiro calmo y agradecido de Lestrade fue la respuesta positiva que necesitaba. Aun si no pasó desapercibida su propia erección bajo la delgada tela, sin mediar palabra ambos acordaron guardar silencio al respecto. El peso de los acontecimientos recientes no daba lugar a emociones de mayor intensidad. Superado ya el límite, los ánimos comenzaban a asentarse, dejándole en las últimas reservas.

—Bésame —pidió Greg de nueva cuenta. Mycroft lo atendió de inmediato, sintiéndose a pesar de la fatiga, capaz de besarlo hasta el siguiente amanecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo


	10. el dilema de la dama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, ¿qué no tengo que decir sobre este capítulo? No solo entraremos de lleno en el "arco sentimental" (¿has escuchado ese término antes? ¿puedo decir que yo no? Ciertamente no lo recuerdo, así que por ahora diré que es invención mía XD) de nuestro adorable ratón <3 <3 <3.  
> Mira, sé que muy probablemente tengas una idea y un concepto extremadamente diferente de nuestro DI, de eso mismo quiero hablarte, tu tienes ti visión, yo tengo la mía, una que ya había tocado sutilmente en [ "Inevitable" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699757) en donde era toda mi intención ocultar tanto como fuera posible la forma en que me gusta ver a este personaje. Fallé miserablemente, pero ese no es el punto que nos atañe, amor.
> 
> Obviamente es totalmente punible, ¿pero qué le voy a hacer? :3 Lo siento, no puedo hallar una sola manera en que me arrepienta o consiga mirarlo de otra forma, o al menos hablando del canon y las versiones de películas o series en donde los actores (en este caso Colin Jeavons), tienen este aspecto que (¿dime por favor que no es exclusivamente idea mía? >///<) se me antoja tan adorable <3\. Recuerdo también que el actor, no se me viene a la cabeza su nombre, que hizo a Lestrade en la serie rusa del 79, posee también este físico, no voy a tocar su virtud... por ahora, mi punto solo es justificarme y decirte, aun si no es de tu agrado la forma en que se me hace completamente inevitable mirarlo de otro modo T-T... merda (sí, escribí 'merda'), incluso veo un poco de esta adorabilidad en bebé Rupert, de SherlockBBC Y-Y.
> 
> El caso; no puedo y no sé si quiero cambiar de parecer, sé que sus formas adorables no tienen que estar conectadas con mis descripciones emocionales de esto... este... estos capítulos, que no importa si tienen esos o aquellos rostros adorables y ratoniles, o si son pequeños, y delgados, y torpes, y (¡kyaaa! Me derrito, me derrito <3 <3...) todas esas cosas, siempre pueden ser diminutas máquinas de matar, o diminutos imbéciles, o diminutos bravucones (?) o lo que sea. PERO YO NO PUEDO VERLO ASÍ. Y con lo que no se sabe de ellos hablando del canon, mira, tengo todo el campo libre tanto como tu o los demás escritores/artistas :3
> 
> Así pues, con esta magnánima carta a la justificación no requerida, espero haber dejado en claro que síp, yo genuinamente lo creo. Y de todo corazón, desde lo más profundo de mi alma cuya existencia siempre he de poner en duda, declaro;
> 
> 1)Esta nota es inecesariamente larga.
> 
> 2)Espero que te guste el capítulo.
> 
> 3)Alegrarías mi diminuto mundo si me dices por qué estas con mi resolución o por qué estás contra ella C:
> 
> ¡Capítulo! <3 <3 <3

El señor Holmes tomaba sus labios tal cual se tratase de una dulce caricia. Lo que aunado a sus poderosos brazos rodeándolo con tanta adoración como parecía ser capaz de notar, aumentaba su empeño por hacerlo regresar a él en cuanto se alejara. Y sin fallar una vez, Mycroft volvía. No quería que lo soltara, no quería verse separado de su calor.

Se acercaban miles de preguntas, acusaciones persiguiéndolo en el exterior de esa delicada burbuja.

Dilemas que sabía originarse desde aquella dulzura, esa adoración, ese toque lento sobre su boca. Sumado inconexo el haber apenas rechazado el ansia de disparar a quien conocía desde el inicio de su carrera, lo que Gregson pensó en hacerle, y el daño irreparable del _enamoramiento_ que Lestrade nunca fue capaz de ver o imaginar, la desesperación, su miedo… ¡Moriría! En cuanto Mycroft se cansara de satisfacer su capricho los acontecimientos caerían en un vació donde —se supone— su mente preparada para situaciones de tal peso arrojaría sin dudar al infinito cualquier parte de su sentir contrariado.

Se preguntó entonces la razón de continuar atrasando lo obvio. ¿Quizá la fragilidad liberada bajo el toque de ese hombre le hacía querer dar un paso atrás? Apenas fue consciente del tiempo que pasó enredado en esa maravillosa boca, inverosímil darle relevancia, mantuvo las cavilaciones en el objetivo de no hacerlo regresar al separarse de nuevo, aún si lo quería cien años. Respiraban agitados, admiró sin algún sentimiento entrometido el deseo crudo en esos fríos ojos grises y sus ya hinchados labios de ocre rosado que, al saberse con su atención, no dudaron en pulirse ayudados de una insolente deliciosa lengua.

Los siguientes pensamientos e ideas desaparecieron un instante, su mente atestada en emociones opuestas lo redujeron a un eunuco, sin mayor fuerza para decir algo y limitándolo a asentir hacia el ofrecimiento de Mycroft sobre prepararle un baño. ¿Y por qué un gesto simple como aquel dejaba caer sobre sus hombros tanto peso? Verse siendo colocado en el sofá como si fuera él una especie de estatuilla de porcelana no consiguió el efecto que seguramente Mycroft imaginaba dar. Una ola tempestuosa cubrió a Greg.

Quiso gritarle, quiso insultarlo.

¿Por qué lo trataba de ese modo? ¿Por qué esa delicada cortesía? ¿Acaso no veía en Lestrade un hombre que pudiera componerse solo? ¿Que lograra estar —metafóricamente hablando— sobre sus pies sin ayuda? Casi podía ver a su padre, con aquel ceño amenazante y una vara entre sus manos callosas, gritándole en medio de injurias la forma correcta en que debería actuar un verdadero hombre. Un hombre que debió matar a quien intentó abusarlo, que debía desposar a una mujer, hacerle parir diez hijos y no tener con otro hombre alguna relación alejada de la cordial amistad. ¿Y ser tratado además de esa forma?

Pese a estar al borde de la situación, conservaba todavía en la mente atrofiada el claro saber de cuánto odiaba a su padre, su débil fuerza le obligaba a resistir, si se equivocó de tantas maneras distintas, ¿por qué ahora no? Ya faltaba a la ley, ¿por qué no comportarse como un hombre _de verdad_ le causaba tanto conflicto? A estas alturas podría ser muy tarde, al punto de lo imposible, negar ese placer, ese disfrute en su cuerpo al sentirse indefenso y seguro en el apretado abrazo de Mycroft, aun así, en cada recuerdo o nítida emoción, los golpes de _lo que debería ser_ explotaban con estruendo en su cabeza, repitiendo diez, cincuenta y cien veces su equivocación. Atacaban su cuerpo de la peor forma, ya sean azotes dolorosos de los que no tenía la capacidad de defenderse usando las manos o gritos que escucharía aun de cubrirse los oídos.

Eso _no es_ un hombre. Un hombre _no debe_ sentirse frágil. Un hombre _debe saber_ apuntar a otro y disparar a matar. Un hombre _no debería_ besar a otro. Un hombre _no debe amar_ a otro.

Aullaba la voz en su interior, golpeando su espíritu y haciéndole perder la capacidad de razonar. Se volvió un absurdo rechazar la culpa al saberse amado, confortable y delicado. _No debían_ ser emociones que un hombre de verdad sintiera en toda su vida. Que él lo consiguiera luego de tan simples detonantes lo colocaba en el último de los eslabones, no un simple error, una abominación. ¿No le bastaba con verse atraído hacia los hombres? ¿También se conmovía como una mujer? ¿Y por qué, en los infiernos que ya le esperaban, de modo alguno se arrepentía?

¿Por qué se sentía bien?

Dolía más el recuerdo de todo cuanto le habían enseñado, la humillación y las reglas que el resto del mundo insistía tanto en seguir a la perfección. Pero cada herida, cada palabra, en ningún momento echaría a un lado la sublime emoción de tener a ese gran hombre manejándose a su alrededor de tan idílica manera.

Dolía más el recuerdo de todo cuanto le habían enseñado, porque en su mente, en su corazón, luchaba contra sus cadenas el feroz anhelo de entender, de saber lo irrelevante que se volvía tal maraña de conocimiento al enfrentarse contra el más claro e impoluto sentir que hubiera descubierto en su vida. Podría combatir mil batallas si lo quisiera, podría reproducir en su cabeza infinitas veces las palabras de su padre, de la sociedad, sin embargo, y tanto como recordaba la disputa frente a su predilección hacia su mismo sexo, entendía claramente que al final… iba a perder.

Consistía cada fragmento en una emoción nueva e inexplorada, nunca nadie llegaría a un punto siquiera parecido, capaz de provocarle tal nivel de dudas, preguntas y revelaciones sobre su ser, sobre su _yo_. Rendirse ante lo que apenas se abría frente a sus ojos no sería fácil, sin embargo a su alrededor tenía la provocación absoluta del caballero que se mostraba dispuesto a extraer el menor de sus detalles; la avidez del hallazgo y la aventura, inclusive el temor que traería, lo dejaban muy adelantado en la batalla. Casi advirtiéndole quién llevaba las de ganar. Hasta la siguiente ocasión, le restaba el dolor de cabeza, quizá una debida advertencia hacia lo que pronto descubriría, como un explorador a una selva virgen, los primeros encuentros de esos nuevos —fascinantes y extraños— especímenes.

Lo recorrió un estremecimiento al escuchar su nombre ser clamado desde el pasillo a sus espaldas, salió disparado de su estupor. Mantuvo la conversación dentro de los límites de lo estrictamente necesario, con toda esa inteligencia seguro no fue difícil para Mycroft mirar el conflicto interno a través de sus ojos, correspondiente a ello, tampoco le hizo hablar demasiado. Agradeció su ayuda al dejarlo en la puerta del baño y lo despidió adecuadamente antes de cerrar. En efecto, fue llevado en brazos. Aceptar la idea de que comenzaba a gustarle esa acción fue un trago ácido y dulzón con ciertas notas de vergüenza.

En definitiva se hallaba rodeado de las peores condiciones para pensar a profundidad, el cansancio lo superaba, ni siquiera se imaginaría al poderoso Mycroft Holmes buscando entre su armario y encontrando la toalla, la bata, el camisón y la ropa interior que aguardaban en una pila sobre el lavabo. Tomó su baño, devanándose la mente por no recordar esas manos anchas contra su cuerpo, los movimientos suaves, la calidez, el sabor de su boca. Falló. Minutos después, una vez gastadas sus últimas fuerzas en hacer bailar de arriba abajo a su mano derecha, hizo malabares para conseguir vestirse sin apoyar el pie en el suelo. Descansaban ahí sus pantuflas, al colocárselas siseó al notar que el dolor aumentaba si sostenía en la pierna su peso.

Finalmente salió del baño, Mycroft lo llevó a su habitación, durmió antes de tocar la almohada. Tuvo una pesadilla, su padre confabulado con Charles para asesinarlo, y un sueño que, aun si no recordaría al amanecer, volcó sobre su mente intranquila una paz incalculable, la imagen fue simple, él y el señor Gran Hombre de ojos niebla sonriendo juntos a través de una ventana teñida por un cálido atardecer.

La primera luz de la mañana iluminó a un Greg casi terminando de vestirse. Incluso ahora que convenía prestar atención a asuntos de verdad imprescindibles sumado a su trabajo relegado a atender un único caso, evitar una costumbre arraigada durante casi toda la vida se le antojaba una locura quizá mayor a lo que seguramente el día ya se disponía a traerle. Puesto que nunca se casó y su salario no se prestaba para contratar una cocinera —en la casita heredada de su madre no venía incluida esa clase de lujos—, despertar temprano era una obligación si quería tener algo en el estómago el resto del día.

Mientras avanzaba de forma risible a la sala, intentando guardar silencio ya que podía oír tenues ronquidos al otro lado del pasillo, llegó a los tres escalones que lo separaban de la cocina. ¿Quién fue el encargado de diseñar la casa? El acceso a aquella parte específica resultaba en extremo complicado para un hombre cojo. Al superar el obstáculo y decidir el menú —tocino, huevos, papas, verduras, avena, pan y té, deberían bastar para los dos—, una pregunta curiosa lo asaltó: ¿por qué el doctor Evans no llegó la noche anterior?

Podría ser toda una suerte que Mycroft no presentara heridas de gravedad aparte de los ligeros raspones o moretones en su blanca piel. Por su parte el dolor en la pierna desaparecía y aparecía, superando diez veces al de su vientre y hombro, seguro que algo para calmarlo le vendría muy bien. Dio un agradecimiento silencioso por no ver interrumpida la magnífica sesión de besos o su consecuente monólogo interno sobre… ¿Fue acaso interceptado? Con lo nefasto que se comportó, seguro Gregson se encargó de enviar al tonto entre los tontos de los oficiales y no resultó difícil para los secuaces de Charles impedir que llegara la ayuda. Obviamente habría resultado mejor seguirlos hasta la pequeña casa y terminar a Greg en ese instante, sabiendo que su perseguidor guardaba un cerebro útil dentro de su cráneo, en realidad se le hacía demasiado fácil creer que Gregson no envió a nadie.

Enojado, terminó con el tocino y los huevos. Tal vez debió haberle disparado en un maldito pie.

Sin nada que perder se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. De todas formas el hombre se delataría si contara la verdadera razón de su salida apresurada, aun siendo estúpido entendería el básico concepto. Conforme más lo pensaba, más se lamentaba de no haberle disparado. Pensó mandar un mensaje con alguno de los oficiales comandados en las rondas fuera de la casa, pidiendo por el doctor y sus archivos, los que le mandaron, aun si apenas les echó solo un vistazo antes de salir de la habitación, no eran suficientes. Salieron las verduras, revisando las papas escuchó el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Limpió sus manos en el mandil blanco atado alrededor de su vientre, antes de ir a la cocina rescató el arma del sofá, en donde fue abandonada irresponsablemente, dejándola descansar dentro de su saco. Colgaba en una silla en la esquina del lugar, atenta en caso de ser requerida.

Al notar que el ruido provenía de dentro continuó su tarea. Ya levantado de la cama, Mycroft pronto llegaría a la cocina, atraído por los aromas o quizá por él. Tragó con fuerza, de repente nervioso. Llegado a cierto acuerdo consigo mismo todavía no se creía capaz de enfrentarse a esos ojos grises, a su apellido o a cada magnífica emoción obtenida de sus grandes manos. Iba a encararlo en algún momento, lo sabía, en cambio, estando su corazón latiendo casi fuera de su pecho, sintiéndose expuesto, solo le apetecía un poco más de soledad.

La puerta del baño se cerró y Greg exhaló casi como si le hubieran dicho que Charles murió de repente. Con lo aseado e impoluto que apareció frente a sus ojos en lo que parecían ser años, seguro se tomaría su tiempo. De tener suerte, le alcanzaría para calmarse, retomar un latir suave y no comportarse como si pudiera besar el suelo bajo sus pies. Impulso aumentado luego de pensar en Mycroft sosteniendo su cuerpo encendido ante la pasión sin control que se extendió sin traba, cubriéndolo fácilmente, después de haber sido acariciado la noche anterior.

El recordar que sin decir palabra el gran hombre terminó eliminado de su piel toda sensación de manos ajenas, cumpliendo el objetivo como si estuviera haciéndolo suyo, _porque así era_ , sin remedio aumentaba su rubor de timidez. Percibió el regreso de aquel conflicto, a pesar de no tener ya tanto peso, permanecían las dificultades de aceptar sensaciones tan cautivadoras a la par de extrañas contra la vida o la realidad que conocía. Abierto a lo que comenzaba a revelarse, deseó que las heridas en su alma sanaran bajo el dulce actuar de Mycroft. Quizá no debería otorgarle tanto poder, pero lo supo desde un principio, se trataba de un hombre en quien podía confiar, en quien podía dejarse caer, quien sin lugar a dudas lo resguardaría protectoramente, lo mantendría a salvo. ¡Y como si no lo hubiera demostrado ya!

Sonriente mezcló un poco de levadura, leche, harina y azúcar.

¿Cómo Gregson tuvo tal osadía? Intentaba competir con su estupidez frente al hombre que en dos encuentros tomó su corazón y su primer beso. Pudo haber ganado su primer acercamiento sexual, cuando Lestrade casi rogó por las manos de Mycroft, nada se comparaba. Sumado a cada una de esas nuevas ricas sensaciones, los descubrimientos y el anhelo provocado, ¿cómo se pensaba un rival digno? Al señor Gran Hombre ya pertenecía, nadie más ocupaba los pensamientos de Greg o acaparaba un ápice la sensibilidad de su piel, no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero dejar en claro que siempre, SIEMPRE está la opción para que juzgues mi trabajo y me digas qué no te gustó o qué aspectos debería mejorar :), ya he declarado lo que no voy a cambiar así que tienes pase libre para todo lo demás :D. Créeme, no me ofendo fácilmente ;p, así que tu dale (¡con la silla!) con confianza .w.
> 
> Cielos, sé que mis notas, cuando me lo propongo, son demasiado largas, así que me disculpo si por algún casual las has leído todas XD, pero definitivamente si lo has hecho ya te has ganado un granito más de la arena de mi corazón <3
> 
> Entonces, me despido, esperaré pacientemente, en el borde del acantilado metafórico que es mi vida, a que tu amada resolución me dignifique con una propina; un comentario, un kudo... o un [ café ](https://ko-fi.com/lilietherly) ow<
> 
> ¡Nos leeremos, amor, hasta la próxima semana!  
> Ciao <3 <3 <3


	11. lógicamente emocional

A Mycroft le costó una simple mirada al espejo notar un cardenal pequeño y espantoso decorando su sien derecha. Saber si lo ganó en el viaje a esa pequeña casa o al dormir en la horrible cama se convirtió en la verdadera pregunta. Dirigió su mente a la mayor razón que le obligó a dormir ahí, una vez de regreso en Pall Mall, inmediatamente de limpiado el desastre, redecoraría su habitación con la mejor cama que el dinero pudiera comprar y se dedicaría a olvidar cualquier recuerdo de esa noche. Resopló, mala elección de tema para empezar la mañana.

Su hogar convertido en cenizas en definitiva fue un golpe enorme, sin embargo nunca hubo en el lugar algo que no pudiera reponer, ni siquiera un gran valor sentimental. Sus papeles importantes descansaban seguros dentro de su propia caja secreta en el club Diogenes, a un lado de la mitad de su fortuna. La segunda mitad en un banco con el que también se asociaba. En realidad el dinero o los objetos perdidos poco o nada le traían conflicto, se reemplazarían sin inconvenientes, el que como un hombre recientemente involucrado con Lestrade tuviera ya tantos problemas, llamaba toda su atención al ofrecerle una mejor lectura y hacerle descubrir un par de complementos sobre el caso.

El asunto sobrepasaba la línea de lo personal muy por delante de lo que Greg mantenía la información, le indicaba que carecía de familia o amigos cercanos que estuvieran en peligro inmediato; el inspector tenía sobre su cabeza un mayor riesgo de lo que declaraba, y sobre los hechos, él no ignoraba ningún detalle. Dudaba que enfrentarlo a esos argumentos le produjera verdaderos resultados, Mycroft aceptaría esperar el lapso adecuado para preguntar. En ese punto, se enfocaría mayormente en contener su agónico afán tanto como fuera posible.

Reducir de nueva cuenta el deseo de sostener ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, pese a todo, se complicaba. Aquella voz clamando a gritos cuánto Greg Lestrade le pertenecía y por qué ningún otro guardaba el derecho de al menos tocarlo, le golpeaba de mil maneras distintas. Aún lo acechaban los límites contra los cuales se daría de lleno, ¿en qué punto dejaría de permitirse ser irracional? Siendo clara la entrega y la fragilidad mostrada, para su lógica nada significaba. Debía ser el propio Greg quien lo detuviera.

Así como obtuvo la fuerza de sacarlo del hospital, así como lo besó todas y cada una de las veces en que fue llamado, exponía a su entender el modo en que ese hombre guardaba el poder de detenerlo o hacerle continuar según él lo ordenara. No se movería en pos de negar algo tan obvio. Tampoco ejercería resistencia al luchar en contra, darle tanta autoridad a un hombre como el inspector, con lo que ya le conocía, ningún conflicto se abrió paso. Sabía lo suficiente de sí mismo para permitir esa clase de batallas internas, intentaría no luchar, su mente no se estancaría en hechos innegables. Más todavía, el aceptarlo en plenitud aumentaba el ansia y la manía de llegar nuevamente a él.

Lo necesitaba.

Luego de darse un baño adecuado y secarse con la toalla que seguramente usó Lestrade la noche anterior sobre su cuerpo húmedo, pensando en que la conservaría toda la vida, vestido con uno de sus trajes sobrevivientes, después de controlar su cabello con lo poco que tenía, salió. Desde el pasillo escuchó los sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Ligeramente nervioso se vio superado ante la aprehensión de verlo en ese preciso instante. Sus músculos dolían, cobrándole factura del agitado día anterior y un descanso que apenas podía ganarse el nombre. Eso no lo detuvo. Pensar en Greg bastó para llenarlo de energía.

—¿Le ofrezco mi ayuda? —preguntó, deteniéndose en la entrada unos segundos, apreció la imagen de su hermoso hombre por su valor único e inigualable. Advirtió el estremecimiento que lo recorrió al oír su voz. Sonriente, halagado de lo que su presencia le provocaba, dio unos pasos al interior. Tenía que acortar la distancia.

—Puedo manejarme solo… ¿Ha cocinado antes? —El inspector continuaba en su labor, apenas girando el rostro en su dirección. Eso lo molestó un poco, aunque lo ocultó bastante fácilmente. Se detuvo junto a él, interrumpiendo su intención por acomodar la bola de masa en el molde. Apresó su rostro entre ambas manos. El calor de las mejillas recorrió su cuerpo. Lo vio tragar, no lo quería nervioso por verlo intimidante, aquella nunca sería una buena razón.

—No tostaría una rebanada de pan para salvar mi vida —dijo, provocándole una liviana sonrisa. Perfecto—, ¿tal vez pueda darme algunas lecciones prácticas? —acercó su rostro al de Lestrade, adorando su mirada castaña, hipnotizado quizá tanto como él. Lo vio asentir, aunque dudaba haber sido entendido. Su corazón se apretaba en un puño y en su estómago había un extraño dolor. Perdería el juicio, le hacía falta tan urgentemente. No lo tomaría, se convenció, primero aclararía la mente y le haría una debida advertencia—. Has desatado en mí un grave sentimiento de posesividad, Greg Lestrade, si permites que te bese una vez más, si eres capaz de cometer ese error, jamás te dejaré ir.

—… Y si te pido que te alejes, justo ahora, ¿lo harías? —Mycroft cerró los dientes con fuerza, apretando las muelas unas contra otras. Negó lentamente, sin apartar la conexión de sus ojos—, ¿entonces, cuál es el objeto de tu pregunta?

—¿Quieres que me aleje? —Supo la respuesta en seguida, esa sonrisa luminosa lo delataba de la peor forma.

—No —cantó, aceptando sin reparos el codicioso beso de Mycroft, quien llevó sus manos a la delgada cintura, lugar en donde encajaba a la perfección, como si hubiera sido moldeado con el único propósito de ser sostenido. Esta vez, favorecido ante la seguridad de que el inspector no hizo amago de rechazarlo, colmados ya sus nervios, sus labios adoptaron de a poco un ritmo suave, cálido, saciando de manera sorprendente su capricho.

Fue Lestrade quien los separó, obligándole a abrir los ojos. Evitó decir nada, ese hermoso rojo pintando las mejillas y la boca que nunca se cansaría de tomar, le dio motivo para guardar silencio. No obstante, puesto que nada le impedía mover las manos, se permitió acariciarle la espalda. El suspiro robado fue su recompensa, al inspector realmente le gustaban esos pequeños gestos. Y él ya amaba hacerlos.

—¿Puedo terminar?... quiero decir… la comida —La sola corrección provocó que la más ridícula de las carcajadas se extendiera a través del pecho de Mycroft, hasta salir desvergonzada y rebotar en las paredes. El inspector apenas tardó en acompañarle. ¿En dónde se escondió Greg toda su vida? Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se rio tanto. Separándolo del suelo, volvió a besarlo antes de dejarlo ir.

De acuerdo, su hogar se redujo a cenizas y tras su espalda un asesino clamaba sus nombres, pese a ello, en ese pequeño instante, durante un efímero maravilloso momento, sintió una felicidad que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Greg le prometió hacer llegar pronto al doctor para que atendiera el cardenal en su sien, él le restó importancia, Lestrade no lo escuchó; consiguió tener al doctor Evans justo inmediatamente al terminar el desayuno. El hombre —pelirrojo, alto, atractivo, barba espesa, alrededor de cuarenta años— lo atendía con manos acostumbradas a trabajar rápido y eficazmente, los rasguños, a pesar de ser superficiales, fueron supervisados a profundidad, tal cual le examinó en la sien. Obtuvo una revisión completa mientras le hablaba a Lestrade en el exterior de la habitación. El inspector no los miraba, se mantuvo rezagado al recargarse contra la pared junto a la puerta abierta.

—Preparé mi maletín médico, aquí haría mi última parada del día cuando el inspector Gregson me avisó que ya no requerirían de mis servicios, fui un tonto al creer en su palabra. —Conteniendo su enojo Mycroft se mordió la lengua, ¿qué pasaría si Lestrade se encontrara de verdad grave? Puede que lograra controlar su dolor, pero resultaba difícil imaginar que luego de un día ajetreado ninguna consecuencia se presentara—. De todas formas, vendría hoy incluso si tuviera que hacerlo por mi cuenta, soy muy consciente del peligro alrededor, sin embargo, me es inaceptable ignorar mi trabajo. Afortunadamente el oficial que enviaste ya me esperaba. —Recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento, entendió que su turno acababa.

Alcanzó a Greg en el pasillo, no prometería a nadie dejarlo a solas junto al doctor y toda la familiaridad con la que se hablaban, sin embargo entendía que probablemente requeriría de la privacidad, en tanto, a él le faltaba revisar las cartas para entregarlas al oficial que hacía guardia en la puerta. Se acercó a robarle un beso silencioso, reprimió el deseo de tomar un extra al sentirse correspondido, terminó obligándose a caminar hacia el diminuto estudio.

Dejaría que Sherlock se encargara del correo confidencial y la supervisión de su apartamento. Colocó dos pequeñas cartas envueltas alrededor de la que iba directamente a su hermano. Seguro de que sus peticiones serían abordadas en la máxima discreción, temía en parte que lo escrito no llegara a quien lo destinaba, usó pues un código de su propia invención que solo Sherlock entendería. Al entregar el paquete de cartas, lo único que sobraba hacer se reducía en confiar en un resultado positivo, creía en el oficial y las instrucciones dadas por el inspector sobre el camino que debería seguir al distribuir las cartas, sumado al nivel en que Charles cazaba a Greg, ninguna precaución sobraba, mucho menos su inquietud o ilusión porque al menos esos papeles llegaran a su destino.

Al verlo guardar las cartas, se preguntó si acaso debería pedirlas de vuelta. Se forzó a que la información entregada a Sherlock diera tan pocos datos como podría permitirse considerando el estado de su hogar. El anuncio de que el lugar en donde se ubicaban no sería revelado, aunado al énfasis en aclarar que todo estaría bien y que de necesitar su intervención sería explícito en ello, tal vez hacía precisamente lo contrario. ¿Debía reescribir esa carta en específico? Asegurar tranquilidad tantas veces en el mismo punto seguramente causaría lo opuesto. En especial tratándose de Sherlock.

Apenas escondió una sonrisa. Su hermano menor era inteligente, aguardaría a su señal, no importa cuánto se procuraran el uno al otro, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saberlo impulsivo a menos que el mal a remediar estuviera acechando tan o más cerca que él. Liberó el pensamiento de pedir las cartas, había escrito lo suficiente para mantenerlo, si no tranquilo, sí en su lugar. Confiaba en Lestrade para terminar con el asunto de la manera conveniente, Mycroft se mantendría en la línea, este no era su caso y su querido inspector todavía no pedía su ayuda, a menos que lo hiciera se involucraría. Respetaría la línea del trabajo y lo personal aun si tuviera ya cien formas de terminar el asunto, rechazaba en su totalidad robar el control del empleo o el caso de Greg.

Si fuese explícitamente necesario se arriesgaría a meter las manos, como si después de lo sucedido fuera a dejar que Charles volviera a poner en peligro a su amante.

Ridículo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el capítulo aburrido ¬¬Uuu...


	12. alma frágil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es mi orgullo y mi derrota, espero, amor mío, puedas llegar a apreciarlo tanto como yo lo hago. Fue como si me tocara un fibra sensible aun si no tiene mucho sentido jajaa. Así que espero, realmente, de verdad, te guste. Demonios, creo que es una de las cosas más emocionales que he escrito, y si has leído otras historias mías, sabrás que es mucho decir jajaa.
> 
> ¡Capítulo!

Lestrade mantuvo un tranquilo silencio escuchando al querido y amable doctor Evans, quien lo regañó por el negligente e irresponsable cuidado de sus heridas. El hombre lo conocía muy bien, no se relacionaban exclusivamente por el trabajo, si las cenas tardías en compañía de su esposa y las casi siete navidades pasadas en su casa decían algo a favor de su amistad. Esto, tan desafortunado como podía ser, traía consigo el aparente derecho de reprender al inspector tal cual lo haría a un especialmente molesto e irresponsable hermano menor.

—Voy a hacer que despidan a ese bastardo —gruñó, colocando una nueva venda alrededor del hombro de Lestrade, quien de espaldas, se guardó cualquier aguda réplica que pudiera habérsele ocurrido.

Diederik Evans, habiéndose ganado a pulso el derecho de ser un hermano mayor en niveles muy por encima de sus propios hermanos mayores, sostenía en sus manos la confidencialidad obtenida de un hombre que comparte gustos similares. Gustos tan exquisitos que, en las propias palabras del doctor, no se limitaban a la hermosa y delicada belleza de las mujeres, sino que también, evolucionado, se veía capaz de fundirse en igual medida en el espeso y almizclado _fervor_ masculino.

—Al demonio con eso, yo me encargaré de…

—Nada —lo cortó Lestrade, masajeándose el muslo, lo que sea que le hubiera dado el doctor ya surtía efecto, el dolor se convertía de a poco en una simple punzada—. Me encargué de eso y no hay otra cosa en la que puedas o debas involucrarte —añadió, su voz calmada, ocultando a la perfección lo afectado y débil que se sentía.

Algo en su interior amenazaba colapsar su ya delicado equilibrio. ¿Así lo soportaba un hombre? Se preguntó, su voz temerosa golpeando las delicadas paredes de su mente. La confusión llegaba a un límite que hacía imposible siquiera una respuesta al millón de dudas, incluso una cosa tan simple le hacía titubear. Recibió de su amigo un golpe amistoso en el hombro y un resoplido de mediana aceptación, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Querrás convencerme del mismo modo en el caso de Charles? —cuestionó el doctor, poniéndolo de pie y ayudándolo a recostarse en la pequeña cama en donde pasó una incómoda noche. La piel blanca de Diederik manchada de un rojo furioso, casi a la par de su cabello y su barba espesa—. Sé que no puedo hacer nada sobre el asunto, sin embargo me gustaría saber que al menos evitarás exponerte descaradamente al peligro. Te conozco, Greg, y no quiero imaginarme identificando tu cuerpo si decides que ponerte como cebo para atrapar a ese hombre es la única solución.

Lestrade se sintió atrapado. Esquivó la mirada del doctor y le ayudó a quitarse los tirantes, desabotonar y levantarse la camisa. La herida en su vientre, aunque menos profunda se trataba de la más larga, si bien cicatrizada, todavía le causaba molestia. La carne sensible fue palpada duramente, en definitiva como una especie de castigo, por los gruesos fríos dedos. Se tragó un insulto.

—Aún estoy buscándolo, si lo encuentro antes que él a mí puedo prometerte que seré yo quien jale del gatillo, lo óptimo sería, ambos lo sabemos, llevarlo ante el juez —mirando la expresión en el rostro del doctor descubrió que sus palabras fueron apenas una respuesta viable—. Puedo sentirlo, Dirk, estamos cerca —dijo, conciliador, sin mentir y tampoco diciendo toda la verdad. El doctor asintió, creyéndole o no, lo aceptaba.

Prometiendo llevarle un bastón tan pronto lo consiguiera, ya que su pierna en definitiva acabó sufriendo por encima de lo esperado, bajo el techo de la pequeña casa desolada permanecieron nuevamente la confortable cantidad de dos cabezas. Mycroft acompañó al doctor hasta la puerta mientras Lestrade intentaba acomodar su ropa. Con toda la concentración que precisaba para enfocarse en el caso, su mente intranquila se veía superada ante pensamientos de inexistente relación. En toda su altura y atractivo, el hombre que lo desembocaba hizo acto de presencia.

Verlo causó que un estremecimiento recorriera su espalda. Repentinamente debilitado, apartó su rostro de la espesa bruma grisácea. Su corazón estallaría contra las costillas en un segundo ante el peso de esa repentina emoción, notaba las piernas temblar aun si seguía sentado, un sonrojo impetuoso se abrió paso de manera vergonzosa. El control de su ya endeble cuerpo se perdía veloz. La presencia de Mycroft imponía, modificando a su alrededor la luz y el oxígeno, muy aparte de lo que mostraba su físico o sus ojos, su aura misma hacía colapsar a Greg, fácil y voraz, pareciera estar en medio de una tormenta.

Un vendaval devastador que derrumbaba sus paredes, dejándolo indefenso, como una herida abierta, exponiendo hechos que nunca llegó a sentir en un nivel de intensidad siquiera parecido en ningún otro momento de su vida.

El pensar en lo sucedido al preparar el desayuno aumentó su timidez, su debilidad. Recordar la dulce sensación de su abrazo, de los besos demandantes, las caricias y aquella risa sublime —profunda, atronadora, la cúspide de lo masculino—, el sentirse a salvo al recostarse contra su pecho; no existía la culpa entre sus brazos, ni gritos ni insultos, ni voces que se precipitaran a hacerle saber cómo un hombre _debería ser_. De una forma incomprensible, se volvía correcto. Estaba bien sentirse frágil, dejarse llevar, dejarse proteger.

Y deseaba regresar. Entregarse una vez más, entregarse para siempre. Cuando aquella pesada niebla se mantuvo fijamente en él, arrancándole de un tajo el último gramo de fuerza, le dejó apenas cubrirse el vientre usando los brazos, bajo su intensidad desvío la mirada. Evitando mostrar sus cicatrices. ¿A Mycroft le molestarían?

El corazón se le atoró en la garganta al escuchar sus pasos, un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, sus sentidos sobrecargados, casi preparándose para caer desde un acantilado. Un peso descomunal de súbito volcado en su ser. Se encontró ávido. Sumamente necesitado. Lo quería de nuevo. Lo ansiaba tanto. Quería ser sostenido. Le faltaba la respiración, su corazón dolía, quería saber que al menos durante un segundo estaría bien, que caería confortable sobre su pecho. Poderosos brazos volvieron a tomarlo, llevándolo hasta sentarlo en los suaves muslos, sabiéndose rodeado de Mycroft, sintió la primera lágrima caer. Llevó las manos a su rostro, tocando la humedad entre los dedos y mirándola confuso, sin entender a quién pertenecía o de dónde provenía. Apenas consciente de nada, un suave puño contrajo sus latidos, respirar se complicó aún más.

—Está bien —susurró Mycroft usando una calmada voz—, todo estará bien. —Acariciaba su espalda y lo aferraba como si la vida dependiera de ello. Un diluvio de lágrimas se desencadenó desde los castaños ojos de Greg, después de la primera ya nada pudo detener las siguientes, ni siquiera su falta de comprensión.

Ocultó su rostro contra el cuello de Mycroft, sujetó con fuerza la tela oscura del saco, una idéntica angustia repentina deslizó hacia su cuerpo un miedo frío e imprudente antes reprimido en su interior, gritó. Todo dolía, pero era tan bueno. Todo era oscuro, pero tan increíblemente hermoso. Todo era dulce, pero tan incorrecto. Sabía tan bien sobre su piel, pero no debería serlo. Y sin embargo, en su dulzura ilógica, lo quería. Lo amaba.

He aquí su revolución, la rendición de lo que sabía contra lo que sentía. Su grito de triunfo y derrota. Su naturaleza y su insulto. La última estaca de la rebelión. He aquí al ganador, que victorioso cantaba su gloria despidiendo a los perdedores a través de sus ojos. Su final, su principio; cerrando su garganta en emociones infinitas, oníricas e inefables. ¿El resultado? Ni positivo ni negativo, solo Greg Lestrade. En su _yo_ más puro. Entregándose sin reparos, dentro de su inseguridad y descubrimiento, al hombre que lo abrazaba. A quien lo acariciaba cariñosamente, tanto como su alma frágil, agotada, lo exigía. A quien le susurraba amor y colmaba su espíritu de paz, otorgándole un refugio en donde podía descansar. Ser como realmente era.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, su voz rasposa apenas audible, todavía escondido y seguro en su brazos. Algo le hizo preguntar—. No tenías ninguna razón y aun así…

—Aun así besé tu mano —imitando a sus palabras lo tomó de la mano, simplemente sosteniéndolo contra su pecho luego de un beso tranquilo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sin el menor atisbo de flaquear en su agarre—. Te equivocas al pensar que no había ninguna razón, siendo que fuiste tú quien me obligó a actuar. Te veías hermoso bajo la suave luz, luego el sonido de tu voz, el brillo en tus ojos… Y en el hospital, rodeado de ese impoluto blanco… —decía, separándose un poco, lo justo para coincidir sus miradas. Avergonzado, Lestrade intentó volver a su refugio, Mycroft lo detuvo encajando en la bisagra de su mentón los meñiques, un par de pulgares limpiaron los rastros húmedos, dejó de moverse, aceptando la atención—. Me gustaría que pudieras mirarte. Tus mejillas, tus labios, ¿cómo podría existir otra forma de adorar tal exquisitez? —Un par de nuevas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos. Su corazón dolía, recibiendo lleno de temor cada palabra. No poseía ya la fuerza para rechazar cualquier cosa. Su debilidad le provocaba un hambre incontrolable, quería ser el centro de su atención, derrumbarse ante el caballero de tacto como la seda y sucumbir a sus caprichos.

Al mismo tiempo que se rendía ante el beso que Mycroft regalaba a sus labios, la paz volvía a su cuerpo, relajando a sus sentidos y el corazón, permitiéndose una entrega total, sin dudas o culpabilidad. Se dejó arrastrar por la tormenta, se dejó cuidar por la niebla. Y rendido logró comprender, aunque solo fuera el inicio, la verdadera emoción de seguridad ante su delicadeza. Liberó un suspiro, la boca ajena colocó un beso en su sien.

Recostándose entonces en el hombro de su Holmes, notó al fin la mano en su cadera desnuda. El ancho terso pulgar dibujaba gráciles líneas en su piel enrojecida y marcada por la cicatriz, evitó decir algo. Nada había de qué hablar, las palabras sobraban contra el afable toque. En silencio aceptó las caricias, estremeciéndose al sentirlas viajar a sus costillas y su pecho. Gruesos dedos enrojecían su piel ante la presión de su contacto, al tenerlos bajo su nuca cedió al beso demandante, rindiéndose a su fuerza, recibiendo anhelante cuanto su caballero quisiera entregar.

El aliento le faltaba e incomprensiblemente el deseo de alejarse permanecía sin aparecer, viendo su esfuerzo recompensado al sentir la palma sobre su espalda descender hacia sus caderas. Con el brazo libre se sujetó del grueso cuello de Mycroft antes de que la otra mano repartiera caricias a su muslo, el tacto suave aún a través de la tela. Al separarse elogios llovieron sobre sus oídos, su exhalación errática fluyendo silenciosa bajo cada halago. No escuchó burlas sobre su inexperiencia o rechazo a su torpe empeño de querer corresponder, _estaba bien_.

Al oír un par de golpes azotar la puerta, se sintió tranquilo al punto de no sentir pesadez o abandono al ser alejado de Mycroft, que prometiendo tener cuidado, volvió a tomar su mano para besarla antes de salir de la habitación. Esta vez, por primera vez, ninguna sensación confusa o pensamientos erráticos amenazaron con hacerlo flaquear. Al tenerlo de vuelta sin embargo, aun si lo sentó nuevamente en su regazo, el gesto de extrañeza instalado en el atractivo rostro no lo abandonó un segundo. El único culpable; el papel entre sus manos.

—¿Crees en él? —cuestionó Mycroft luego de que ambos hubieran repasado un par de veces las cortas líneas en la hoja. El humor anterior apenas sujetándose a su piel por los ocasionales roces de las manos de su amante sobre sus brazos o piernas.

« _Inspector;_

_A nombre y honor mío, tenga por seguro que su búsqueda dirigida al señor Charles Delacroix se volverá completamente infructífera cuando, el sábado al amanecer, huyamos juntos a Francia._

_Como su compañero de vida, estoy dispuesto a asegurarle que, al encontrarnos fuera de esta nauseabunda nación, ningún otro crimen se cometerá en nombre de nuestra apasionada aventura._

_Reduzca su persecución, pues, hasta el día en que finalmente consiga liberarse del amante devoto cuya única meta es tenerme entre sus brazos._

_Reniegue de mi petición y sufrirá las consecuencias._

_R_ _._ »

—No importa si lo creo o no, Charles ha asesinado a diez hombres, ninguno de ellos tenía relación entre sí. Incluso si estas palabras son reales... —agregó en un susurró— ningún amor justifica la muerte de un hombre. —No convencido al detalle de sus propias palabras. Debería de estarlo, y en definitiva existía por algún sitio la culpa de no sentirse como se supone lo haría un protector de la ley. Sin embargo, habiendo probado ya el paraíso, probablemente desataría el infierno si se viera obligado a separarse de su caballero.

—Provocaría guerras por ti, Greg Lestrade —declaró, sosteniendo su rostro. Ante la firmeza de su voz el inspector tragó con fuerza, de alguna forma las palabras sonaban capaces de hacerse realidad. Un leve temor lo hizo estremecer un santiamén antes de desvanecerse, contrario a lo que debería sentir, saber lo que Mycroft estaría listo para hacer teniendo la única intención de conservarlo junto a él, nunca se mentiría, le hacía feliz.

Su pecho dolía, mientras su mente se empeñaba en concentrarse el resto de su cuerpo rogaba una vez más por los labios ajenos. Por el contacto. Consideró inadmisible planear deshacerse de la sensación, mucho menos si la tentación en persona mantenía aquel gesto sobrio, firmes los ojos en su rostro, atentos, observando con tanta intensidad. Se contagió del calor bajo esa mirada, del hambre reflejada en ella. No intentó resistir.

Abandonándose de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos, permitió que aquellos labios adictivos regresaran a su boca.

Suspiró, rendido.

Por ese depredador quería ser devorado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O sí, bebé... lo has entendido bien, en el próximo capítulo hay...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bien! Ahora, este es el espacio en donde me explicas la respuesta a la pregunta que hice antes :D *música de elevador*
> 
> Mira, y yo que tenía planeado hacer de esto un OneShot, resultó ser la historia más larga que he escrito hasta ahora. Pero bueno, qué se le va ha hacer... ¬w¬ 
> 
> Te prometo responder cada pequeño, dulce, hermoso y precioso mensaje que me dejes, recuerda que siempre tomo en cuenta tu opinión y que son tus palabras las únicas que pueden hacerme sonreír :D.
> 
> Me despido, no sin antes recordarte lo mucho que te amo por haber llegado hasta aquí <3 <3 <3.
> 
> Ciao C:


End file.
